


Boy Toy

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands, samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Hannigram AU's [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A Little BDSM, AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Childhood Trauma, Future Dark!Will, Hannibal is an asswhole, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia Boss, Mention of abuse, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder Will, Not Dog related abuse, Oral Sex, Quite a bit of swearing, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Tumblr, Violencem, Will was not educated not to swear, a horrible person, beatings, but he loves Will, general violence, maybe a bit of a shopoholic, mention of prostitution, samui-sakura88 is to blame, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's father owed European Mafia boss Hannibal Lecter money, it was death or giving away his son to become his newest shiniest toy. Will is pretty upset at first... but it's hard not to fall for someone like Hannibal.</p><p>Bless @samui_sakura for Beta reading and correcting my abominations.</p><p>This fic is now available in Chinese! Here: http://www.mtslash.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=214189&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D61%26typeid%3D61</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/gifts).



> I blame samui-sakura88 on tumblr for creating this AU and tagging me. Blame her. Also, its my first time writing smut in English, so let hope I don't mess it up.

*Updated June-17 

 

Will had been angry before, but now, he was pissed. His blood was boiling with the rage he felt towards his father. He knew his father gambled, he knew it very well. He also knew that he was a drunk, useless piece of a man who stole from everyone, lied to his mother until she left, and then neglected his kid, only to rob him of the hard-earned money he used to pay their rent, the bills, and some food.

But this -- this was straight-up stupid. This was bullshit. Two huge European men were hitting his old man in his own house. Will ran over to him, shielding his father with his body, even when he probably deserved the beating.

"Stop. I beg of you!"

"Oh, Bill, we did not know you had a young one here," said one of them, a blond one, pulling Will by the hair and tossing him aside like a rag doll. The other one made his father stand up, as bloody and shaky as he was.

"You owe Mr. Hannibal Lecter money, Bill. That is not smart. Now, fess-up and give us the money."

"We don't have any money!" screamed Will, putting his arms up and looking around their old house -- dirty, filled with second-hand furniture stolen from the trash, and pointing at this own clothes, nearly translucent from use and far too many seasons behind. "I'll work harder. How much does he owe you?"

"$20,000. Plus interest."

No wonder they decided to beat his dad up in his own house. Will felt his eagerness to help him sink down in the blink of an eye. 

"Dad, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Will was the one to push his father this time, desperation in his eyes. "How on earth are we going to pay back that much money if we can't even afford to fucking eat?"

"I had a winning hand... I was going to buy you that bike you wanted."

"Fuck that! Fuck you!" He shouted, falling apart as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He looked at the man holding him. "How -- How long do we have?"

"A week," said the blond. 

Will's face twitched. "A week?" He repeated, confused. "That is not enough time. I need more time..."

"A week," the man said again as they left. 

For once, Will felt like drinking until he fell sleep along with his Dad.

 

\-----000-----

 

Well, this was going great. Even with 3 jobs -- even a few very dishonest ones -- Will had only made around $2,000 dollars in a week. It was a lot of money, sure, but not even close to paying off this "Mr.Lecter". 

What was his father thinking by messing up with a fucking European mafia boss?

The men came, as promised, collected what Will made, then they were beaten up again and loaded into a nice car. 

As they drove into a house nicer than anything that Will had ever seen before, he started to feel genuinely scared. Was he going to die too for his father's mistakes? That was not only unfair, it was also terrifying.

The house itself was a gorgeous white, full of big, shiny windows. It was one of those houses that have too many rooms and too many bathrooms. He could smell chlorine, and he thought of a pool. 

Will had struggled with his father's demons for too long not to feel envious of a house like this. Seeing the house, he thought how he would feel content being given a small room here or even a job for a chance to live around those gorgeous, open spaces, marble floors, high ceiling, expensive-looking furniture and paintings on the wall.

They were taken to what seemed to be an office, filled with menacing-looking men in black suits surrounding a huge, heavy desk. His legs gave when he was pushed to the ground as his father was taken closer to the desk and the chair in front of it swiveled around to reveal who he assumed was Mr. Hannibal Lecter himself.

Wearing a suit, expensive and probably handmade for him, the man moved his long, elegant legs until he was comfortably sitting, looking down at Bill with something like disgust in his eyes. He spoke with a thick accent.

"Bill Graham, long time no see."

"M... Mr. Lecter, please..."

"Shh, I don't wish to hear your excuses. I was asked to do you a favor, and I did. Now it turns out I won't have my money back. I do not appreciate it when people mock my generosity, Bill. After all, I am a businessman. I have to take care of any loose ends. All I require of you is return what's mine."

"I don't have the money now. Please, if you let me go, we'll work harder and --"

"No, no Bill. We don't have time. Not anymore." The man stood up, walking around the desk as one of the henchmen around him handed him a cane. Will closed his eyes this time, but the sound of the slim wood hitting his father's side a few times echoed in his head. 

"Now, what is to be done about you? Your house is not worth a thing, you don't own any business and I am afraid you are too old to be of any use to me, my friend. We could always sell your organs; take back a few bucks. But even that seems too much of a hassle..."

"Please, just let my son go, then do whatever you want with me." Bill groaned.

"Son?" Mr. Lecter clapped his hands and Will was pushed over next to his Dad. 

He tried not to look as vulnerable as he felt when the man grabbed him by the chin and lifted his head to give him an appreciative look. He might be poor, but damned if Will didn't know he was good looking. And it was probably not the right time to consider Mr. Lecter handsome, but he was. Deep-tanned skin and strong features, he was manly and exotic, older than Will, but way younger than his father.

"What is your name, dear boy?"

"Wi -- Will Graham."

Lecter studied him closely now, from his dark brown locks to his blue eyes, filled with confusion and fear. He looked lower and took notice of the boy's old clothes that accentuated the bones prominently on his skinny arms, and from the way his t-shirt had ridden up his body, his hips. He was, even with all these superficial flaws, beautiful, unlike anything he had ever seen before, a boy with the face of an angel, trapped in the hell that a man like Bill had built around him, a poor, abused creature. 

And he needed to make this boy his own. He needed to taste his skin and fill out those cheeks.

"You are a lucky man, Bill." 

Bill looked up, confused, as Lecter walked around them, giving orders to some of his men in a language that Will has never heard before. 

"And I am in a very good mood today, so I am going to offer you a deal. Now, if I were you -- thank goodness I am not -- I would take it and walk away silently."

"Mr. Lecter?" 

"I will forget your debt, every single penny. No more beatings, no more following you around, no more bricks thrown at your windows..."

"Oh, Thank you, thank you!" Bill was overwhelmed by the ease he felt as Hannibal spoke, but he was shushed with a hand gesture.

"Nevertheless, I want something in return. It seems only fair since you owe me so much."

"But, I don't have anything --"

"Oh, but you do. You have an invaluable treasure right here," Lecter said as he brushed his fingers over Will's cheeks. 

Will's eyes opened in shock, looking at the man confused and even angry.  Was this a joke?

"Please, please, Mr. Lecter. Will is a good boy, just let him be..."

"I am afraid, Bill, that a good boy is just what I need this day. I will erase your debts -- gone -- but in return, your son must stay with me."

"Why?" Will asked this time. 

Looking at him intently, Hannibal smiled at him, a pretentious smirk, and answered.

"I like to surround myself with things of my liking, and I like you very much, dear Will. So, as you can see, we all win with this arrangement." Then turned his attention again to Bill. "Agree, Mr. Graham, and I will leave you alone. Refuse, and I will kill you both."

"Very well..." Bill murmured, his eyes on the floor.

"Father!" 

"Excellent. Don't you love a happy ending?" Hannibal asked those around him, and they let out a small, deep laugh. "Take Mr. Graham home, and take Will to the kitchen. Make sure he is fed before meeting me tonight."

With those final orders, Hannibal left the room, and Will was once again maneuvered around the house. 

His father called out to him as they took him away, but Will did not reply. 

Was it this or death? He sure wished never to see his father again after this... and he hoped whatever Hannibal Lecter wanted with him had nothing to do with his organs.

 

\--------------

If you like my work please consider supporting me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/dotmh)!


	2. Terms and Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's first day at Hannibal's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a general idea for this story, I also know that idea is going to eventually die under all the other ideas that will make it better. And @samui_sakura 's ideas and add-ons to the story are sure going to spice it up, so change is most definitely a good thing here. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 2 – **Terms and Conditions**

 

The kitchen was as impressive as the rest of the house. He sat down at a gorgeous marble island where a cook with a gentle expression gave him dish after dish. By the time the old man was certain Will couldn't eat more, his belly swollen and his face blushed with contentment, Hannibal had called for him again.

It was hard to resist such delicious food, a warm meal, hand-made with care, not something from a fast food joint or a convenience store. When was the last time he had eaten like this? Probably when his mom was still around and the stove was still working.

Though he could hardly blame her for leaving them, Will felt very resentful of his mother. Who leaves their 4-year-old son with a drunk gambler like Bill? Will was short, shorter than many boys his age, but he was proud of being alive at all.

When he was a kid, he could always eat at school. And as soon as he was able to think rationally, he used his pretty (and hungry) looking face to get away with little robberies, asking for food at church or getting candy that he then traded for other kid's lunches. Apples, some milk, every now and then, even a whole sandwich made with love, with a little dog sticker printed on it that read, "Mommy loves you, Tommy."

Well, his mommy didn't love Will Graham, but he knew better than to let her negligence kill him.

In middle school, things got a little harder. But now, he could take small jobs around town. Nobody said no to him. He could feel their pity, but he did not care.

High school was better. Well, he had more money, but his father had always managed to find it and spend it all on booze and games that he always lost, so Will needed extra cash all the time. And that's how he meet Matt.

If anyone asked, Will would say Matt was his boyfriend, and Matt would say Will was his, meaning not to be bullied or to be messed with. Matt was a bad boy, a mess just like him. There was always alcohol or drugs when Matt was around, always a way to make him forget about the cold and the hunger. Not a good, healthy way, but Will was not living a healthy life anyway.

Oh, and sex. Behind the gym, on the back of his car, if Matt asked him, Will would always open his legs for him. That was their silent deal, their exchange. Matt gave him money and Will went along with him to parties or to fights, and Will always swapped the favors with sex. No romance, no flowers, no gentle kisses under the rain.

And to be honest, Will enjoyed sex. He had done it many times before and he was not a gullible little princess to think Hannibal wanted anything from him other than to fuck him.

And he was not going to say no to that, not after that meal. That was the only way he knew how this deal worked. He could understand people's emotions well since he was a kid, sometimes better than his own. He was empathic, and maybe that was the reason behind the patience he had with his own father.

But sex -- pleasure, in general, was always welcome. And Will always tried to fit in -- with the wrong crowds, true, but the good ones had run away from him like he was the plague.

After years of feeling lonely, he assumed he was. He had no real friends and no other family. Nobody would miss him if he was murdered by Lecter. Nobody would judge him for becoming the fuck toy of a goon.

No, it would have been expected.

Now he needed to adapt, as he always did, and become whatever Lecter wanted him to be.

Hannibal was at the same office as before. He didn't look up until Will started to shuffle his feet on the floor, having nothing else to do.

"Sit down, Will. We need to discuss your stay." He said, watching the boy carefully.

"Yeah, about that," Will began. "Why are you doing this? I mean, I can work and pay you off. I just need more time --"

"Dear, Will, I am afraid I have a 50% interest per month policy. By tomorrow, you would owe me $35,000, not $20,000," the man explained, eyes trained on Will. "Besides, it is not your debt to pay. And as I said, as long as you stay here, the debt is gone."

"But I can't leave." Will reconfirmed.

"No. Unless you actually enjoy the harassment you and your father shared this week."

"Yeah... Not the best attention I've gotten..." Will admitted.

Hannibal smiled, amused, and asked him to sit on the chair in front of him. He let the boy observe him, to see some part of him.

Will felt comfortable being seated, but he was sleepy. Even so, he paid close attention to the man his father had sold him out to.

Hannibal had no pictures of family or even a pet around, so Will assumed he was a solitary man. Well, rich people often were alone, but not by choice. So at least, they were alike in some way, he thought.

"I don't want a slave, Will." Hannibal finally spoke a few minutes after. "I can care for your needs and provide for you, but you will stay here and live with me."

"What if I want to leave someday?"

"I won't stop you. But your father's debt will return, outstanding balance and interest, all updated, of course."

Will found that hard to believe.

"Though I don't see why you would reject the opportunity, I offer you to live here as my guest. Unless, you'd rather continue your pathetic existence with your dear father, working to pay me money that I don't really need."

"But you said --" Will started, and was interrupted.

"I earned that money with hard work and, probably, someone's blood. I can't just give it away. Not for free. But now, I have you. Will you leave?"

To live in near starvation with his dad while collectors harassed them versus living in a mansion with a filthy-rich man that wanted him as a fuck toy. Will analyzed his options.

It was not a hard choice.

"No, I'll stay."

\-----000-----

"So, let me get this straight. You'll give me anything I want, clothes, food, stuff and all I have to do is let you fuck me?" Will said as they sat together in Hannibal's elegant bedroom moments later.

Like everything else in his manor, this room was bigger than Will's whole house. Will's blunt statement made Hannibal smile, and a warm yet almost evil chuckle left his chest.

"I assure you, Will, if I wanted a prostitute, I could get one for far less than what I'm offering you." He explained calmly.

"Fine. If you don't want to have sex with me, then what do you want me for?" Will crossed his arms on his chest.

"Who said anything about not wanting to have sex with you?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

"You said you didn't..." Will asked, confused.

Hannibal laughed again, making the young man pout unconsciously.

"I am a very dangerous man, Will. Living this way that makes it hard for me to meet new people or keep them alive, for that matter," he chuckled. "I am looking for something a little more permanent than the companionship I have had before. I wish for you to become my lover."

"Lover?" Will blurted.

The word almost made Will blush. By far, "lover" was the nicest way anyone would to refer to him. Ever.

Shit. Matthew used to call him his "pretty little slut," so "lover" was a huge level-up from that.

What do lovers do, though?  Will assumed they had sex, probably shared a few less-intimate moments of their lives, kept each other company.

Hannibal's voice interrupted his musings. "Of course, if you agree, I would make sure you are protected and cared for. If you ask for something, I'll give it to you. But you will not leave my side and you will follow my rules."

"You've tried this before, haven't you?" Will realized. This plan was far too elaborate for Hannibal to come up with in the short time he had spent eating. "I guess it didn't work out?" he braved.

"No, it did not," Hannibal replied with a very serious look on his face.

"What happened?" Will asked almost tentatively.

Hannibal did not reply immediately. When he did, his eyes were steely. "They broke the rules, and I killed them."

Will's heart bumped hard against his chest, beating faster. "Will you kill me if I break the rules?"

"Maybe. But sometimes, a punishment is more adequate." Hannibal said almost offhandedly.

Will merely nodded.

Well, he had nothing to lose and had everything to gain here. He had no dignity. He had no dreams or expectations for the future. Instead of starving or getting arrested, becoming the pampered lover of a mafia boss was actually a very pleasant career path.

Sure, Hannibal expected sex, but Will didn't mind that at all. He had sex before for definitely less than what this house was worth along with everything inside it.

Yes, Hannibal was older, but he was also very handsome and he smelled freaking good, like those free cologne advertisements on a fancy magazine. That would do. Will could bear anyone that smelled better than he ever did. And this chance, this man, was not easy to come around.

"Fine, I agree." He decided. "Would you let me know the rules? Are they open to negotiation?"

"Some of them," Hannibal said, staring at him with his piercing maroon eyes that the younger man had to look away as he suddenly felt terribly exposed.

"Fire up, boss," he said, hiding the slight tremor in his voice.

"Very Well." Hannibal said, stretching his long legs in front of him. "Don't call me boss. Only my employees are to call me that. If you must address me, you can call me Hannibal."

"So, no baby or pumpkin pie..." Will asked with a smile.

Hannibal didn't bother to answer him.

"Rule number one: You will never leave the house on your own. If I can't escort you, I will provide someone to do so."

"I want someone young," Will said after thinking for a bit. Hannibal looked interested. "Well, I want to buy clothes and get a haircut, so I need someone around my age to tell me what's in," he explained.

"Very well, I can work that out. But it leads to rule number two: You will look and wear only the things that I approve you can wear."

"Sure. I mean, you're paying for it."

Hannibal's eyes narrowed. "I need to you to fully understand what I require of you. It not only applies to your everyday clothes or your haircut. If I ask you to wear something in particular, you will. This is not open to negotiation."

"Oh, I see..." Will realized what the man meant and he giggled.

Hannibal decided that he liked Will's little mocking laughter.

"So you're a kinky old man? Fine, I can handle that. But I will not use heels higher than three inches."

"I said it was not open to negotiation, Will." Hannibal repeated, but Will refused to give in.

"Look, if you want me to dress up as a nurse and suck your dick while you pretend to be sick, I'm fine with that. I truly am. But I broke my ankle when I was a boy and it never really healed. I mean, I guess, visiting a hospital would have helped. But by now, I have a very fragile step. So unless you want me in a cast -- who knows maybe you do -- three inches is as high as I go."

Hannibal couldn't help but laugh in amusement. the boy was feistier than he thought.

"Since you've made such a good argument, how could I say no?"

"Good. Let's move on." Will retorted with a pleased smile.

Will, wonderful, gorgeous, little Will. Hannibal chose him guided only by his looks and the convenience of the circumstances. But if he had known what a cunning treasure Bill Graham had at home, he would have taken the boy away sooner. It had been almost painful to hold back from bending Will over on the nearest surface right now and there to fuck him until morning. But things had needed to be done first. Important things. He wouldn't have made it to where he was today without always being careful.

"Number three: You may never enter my office when I am working and you must never ask about my work unless I decide to tell you."

Well, that was easy. Whatever he did, Will was not going to be a part of it. He could always pretend he had no idea of his business if Hannibal was arrested.

"Four. My word, Will, is absolute. If I ask something of you, you will do it. If I refuse to something, you will accept that."

Will's mind continued to rant. Yeah, this was about to get kinky weird. He wasn't a huge fan of kinks, probably because sex to him had never been for fun. But hell, he was not going to refuse this man.

"Number five: I will provide you with a room of your own. You may decorate it and fill it as you see fit. But unless I am away on business, you will sleep here with me."

"Do I get to use sleepwear?" Will asked, grinning.

Hannibal was still dead serious. "Sometimes."

Will laughed again. "You said you didn't want a prostitute, but I am starting to sound like one under this arrangement, Hannibal."

"As I said before, if I wanted that kind of company, I could get it for far less money." His eyes met Will's and held them to him. "I want you to eat every meal with me, join me to sleep, bathe with me, keep me company. I want you to respect me. And I expect your gratefulness and loyalty. "

"Or I die." Will supplied.

"Or I'll kill you." Hannibal confirmed.

"Well, then, should I start today?" Will asked, shaking it all off as he attempted to take off his shirt. A heavy hand stopped him. "Fine. We can do it with clothes if you like that..."

"You will visit my personal doctor tomorrow. I assume, by your circumstances, your life has not been either healthy or particularly clean until now. She will do a full check-up on you." Hannibal said.

"Fucking great." Will huffed. He hated doctors and needles.

Hannibal frowned. "I suggest that you refrain from using profanity, Will."

"I'll try." Will sighed, resigned.

"Come with me now." Hannibal stood and walked over to a door that Will had paid little attention to before. "You need a bath," the man said as if this should have been obvious.

"Are -- are you saying I stink?" Will stammered.

"Have you ever bathed in a tub?" Hannibal asked, instead of answering him.

"Not really..." Will looked away, his cheeks starting to blush.

A tub with hot water? Fuck, yes. He'd seen it on TV all the time, and he had always wanted to try that.

The ensuite bathroom was as elegant as the master bedroom, and the bathtub was unlike anything Will had seen on TV. It was huge, imposing and full of steamy water that smelled like something spicy and minty, something musky and clean. The steam had the glass walls clouding and made it a little hard to breathe, but the exquisite blend of scents enveloped him, making him feel clean on the inside for once.

He almost jumped when he felt Hannibal pressing onto his back. There was something down there sticking out and Will was certain it was not the man's cellphone.

Without turning him around, Hannibal slid Will's pants down and found no resistance when he slipped the boy's shirt off. Will shivered pleasantly, the hot air around him a gentle caress upon his skin, warm and wet, as the steam left small dew drops that ran down his naked chest.

"I... I thought you..." the young man murmured, body relaxing.

"Shh... Will." Hannibal hummed, his hands grasping Will by the waist as the boy's protestations died.

Hannibal moved him closer to the tub as he tried the water with his hand. He seemed satisfied with the temperature and he pushed Will gently towards it.

"Take everything off and go in," the older man instructed, and Will immediately followed, tossing aside his pants and underwear then stepping into the water.

It felt so good on his bruised body.

"I am terribly sorry for what my men put you through to bring you here. I assure you, they won't touch you again." Hannibal said as he leaned over the tub and used a little clay bowl to collect water and pour it over Will's head.

"It's okay. Just a few bumps and bruises. I can handle it." Will smiled, resting his head on the towel placed at the edge of the tub.

"I am sure you can." Hannibal agreed.

Will was going to add something clever, but he felt too exposed and decided towards focusing on the warm water around him. Hannibal poured some more water on him and Will froze when he felt the man's fingers captured handfuls of his hair in his hands and started to wash it with something creamy that smelled sweet.

This was far too intimate and too gentle for him, Will thought.

"I will not hurt you, Will. Relax."

"Yes..." the young man said, but had a hard time actually doing it.

Hannibal sluiced more water to wash off the soap, then used a soft cloth to do the same with his limbs in a mechanical, almost stoic way. His fingers pressed gently against Will's skin, washing away more of the collected grime.

Will felt like a puppy, a stray puppy adopted by a new owner who gives it a bath to bond with it, something to make him feel safe around the man.  Will opted that he might as well do it since he was expected to sleep with this perfect stranger from this day on.

Hannibal's fingers fluttered from his neck to his bony shoulders, going down his chest and in between his thighs. Will closed them instinctively, but Hannibal pushed them apart and laid a kiss on the back of his neck. Shit. This was intense for both of them. He could hear and feel Hannibal breathing heavily over his shoulder as the man washed the rest of him, but now, with a very different undertone.

But just when Will was starting to feel aroused, his cock half-hard under the water, the older man stood up to get a towel. Will resisted asking him what the fuck his problem was.

"Dry yourself and go to sleep. I'll join you after I speak to my uncle." Hannibal said, his voice husky and his eyes darting away from his new lover. Will nodded and was left alone.

When he was dry, which took a while since he didn't dare use a blow-dryer, nor did he know where to find one, Will stepped out of the bath and went back to the room and found a nice set of cotton pajamas waiting for him. They didn't quite fit him, but the fabric was clean and new.

Will sat on the biggest piece of furniture in the room, feeling the sheets with his hands. The bed was soft and the pillows were comfortably stuffed. All at once, his body decided it wanted to lie down now.

He'd meant to wait for his host. He really did. But he was so comfortable and so tired, his body numb from the beating and the general emotional tension he had tried to contain all day. And after a while, he was lost in a deep sleep.

He never felt Hannibal get in bed by his side, nor the man's eyes observe his sleeping face before the lights were turned off. Will slept peacefully thinking about living like a rock star for as long as it lasted.

\--------------------

If you like my work please consider supporting me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/dotmh)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will makes a new friend, takes some tests and has a little (too much) fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray, readers, for our savior Bryan Fuller to forever bless Sammie, because she is an angel XD. She takes that stuff I send her and makes it like 7000 times better with her little add-ons and corrections of that abomination I call English. 
> 
> She is also to blame for my little tease getting way out of hand at the very end, so yeah. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3 – New People, New Clothes and Tests**

 

 

He didn't remember falling asleep, but when he woke up, it was around noon and Hannibal was nowhere to be seen. Will felt so relaxed and rested he wasn't sure if he wanted to get out of bed at all.

 

He was a bit hungry, so he got out of the room and wasted a good ten minutes looking for the kitchen. By the time he got there, he could feel his belly ache with hunger. The nice old chef, Louis, made him pancakes and took it to the next level by adding blueberries and banana slices with maple syrup – like actual maple syrup, not that sticky goo from those tiny plastic containers that Will had stolen from coffee houses all the time. He was also given orange juice, freshly squeezed, not the instant kind.

 

As he was finishing up his second plate, he heard several footsteps coming into the kitchen. Was Hannibal never alone? Maybe not. He was always followed by at least one of those guys in suits that seemed to lurk around the house. Will smiled at him as the man entered.

 

"Good morning, Hannibal!" he greeted enthusiastically, maybe too energized by the sugar rush.

 

"Good morning, Will. Are you enjoying yourself?” the man asked, returning his smile. “I see you’ve found the kitchen."

 

"I was hungry." Will said unnecessarily.

 

"It's my fault for leaving you to sleep without any further instructions. I wanted my doctor to perform some blood tests, but we'll have to postpone those until tomorrow. My mistake." He said, inclining his head in apology.

 

"Oh... I guess that makes sense. I am so sorry." Will replied, cheeks slightly pink.

 

"Do not worry.” Hannibal reassured him. “We should hurry, though. You can go through a physical exam and a dental check-up today," he added, offering Will a hand that the younger man took reluctantly. "I asked for some clothes to be brought to you for today. I assure you, I wouldn't take your first shopping experience from you."

 

"I don't really care for shopping." Will said, raising his shoulders.

 

They walked back to the room through a new corridor Will had never seen before, but took a mental note of it. He needed to understand how the big house worked to avoid unnecessary complications in the future.

 

"But I guess it would be nice to be able to buy the things I want for once." Will said as an afterthought as they approached the door.

"I assure you it is." Hannibal gave him a small smile.

 

The two men that followed them, as usual, stayed outside as they entered the room and Will saw a few paper shopping bags on the bed next to a shoe box and a smaller cardboard box that turned out to contain a very expensive-looking watch.

 

"Wow! Is this for me?” he exclaimed. “Hannibal this is..." he was left speechless.

 

It was something so nice. Now Will knew little about brands, but he knew enough to be aware that the engraved _Rolex_ behind the little silver hands meant the timepiece was not just an ordinary watch from Walmart.

 

"You don't like it?” the older man was confused. He assumed Will would feel positively about receiving a gift – any gift at all. “I can return it if so, Will." Hannibal replied, hiding his disappointment as he attempted to take the box from him, but Will backed up quickly.

 

"Fuck no! I love it!" Will’s eyes shone.

 

"Will, language." Hannibal's voice was now lower and serious.

 

Will nodded absently, then tried on the watch. He shivered when the cold metal came in contact with his skin. It looked almost too big and too fancy on his wrist, but he loved it. He wanted to be covered in luxurious stuff as wearing them made him feel, probably in the wrong way, valuable.

 

"I'm sorry." He said, eyes lowered.

 

"Are you, now?" Hannibal’s inner predator was about to spring.

 

They both knew Will wasn't in the least sorry.

 

Hannibal was about to say something to remind the younger man of the rules when Will gently kissed him on the cheek. Something quick and somewhat spontaneous. It left Hannibal's skin tingling and his mind in a state of a millisecond shock.

 

Will walked away right after whispering a vague ‘thank you,’ taking the bags on the bed into the bathroom.

 

Maybe, since it was their first day together, he could let it pass, Hannibal thought, touching his cheek where Will had kissed him.

 

Will came out wearing a soft gray sweater that Hannibal had picked out himself. It was a bit too big on him, coming down loosely on his body. But Will was too skinny for his age, so maybe later on, he would fill it up a little more – not that it mattered, since with him being clean and with his curls combed, he looked even more like an angel than he had the day before. The black pants, on the other hand, were tight enough to make clear how skinny Will's legs were, and the young man beamed at his soon-to-be lover as he closed the bathroom door behind him, chuckling as he went.

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at that.

 

"I look like a fucking super model, I know. What can I say?” Will smiled. “I took after my mother. At least, that's what Dad always told me."

 

"Watch your mouth, Will," was Hannibal's only reply, a warm warning as he grabbed the boy by the hand and guided him outside the room.

 

His hand, bigger than Will's; his skin softer, entwined with Will’s boney fingers comfortably. It was such a small gesture of closeness and maybe ownership, but Will found it sweet.

 

///

 

Will knew the house was obscenely huge, but he had no idea that Hannibal's whole property would leave him speechless. They walked out of the house and onto a garden that opened up to an Olympic-size pool. Will really wanted to learn how to swim, he always did, and maybe now he would be able to. And in such a fancy, warm-watered clean-looking pool too!

 

Pool chairs covered with soft sky blue pillows and matching umbrellas, side tables and a little set of striped tents were set up at the back. Will assumed they were for changing clothes, so maybe Hannibal had a lot of pool-side parties.

 

Beyond that, going down a set of stairs, were a few more small buildings, all in the same style as the main house. The first, Hannibal said to him, was a guest house. It was closer to the tennis court, but private enough for Hannibal's important friends when they came by.

 

There was also something like a little dorm for Hannibal's men. Apparently, he had permanent personnel in the house: maids, cooks, guards, gardeners; and they all changed and ate at the house. Some of them could live there if they wanted to, and as long as they got to their post on time, Hannibal didn't really care.

 

As they got closer to the last building, a long walk from the house in the middle of ridiculously fancy gardens and paved trails, Will noticed security cameras and a high electric fence.

 

Well, he’d better remember not to run away from Hannibal from that area.

 

The smallest building, in the end, was a small clinic, not meant for real emergencies, but for first aid. Considering that it was properly equipped and clean, Hannibal's men often used it. Not that it was a surprise, Will would bet his left hand there was at least one corpse somewhere in the property.

 

///

 

 

Dr. Alana Bloom was young and pretty, with wavy brown hair and eyes bright with intelligence. Will liked her right away. She was nice, polite and also showed she can hold her own for the way she demanded the Mafia boss Hannibal to wait outside while she finished Will's physical examination.

 

Will filled out some forms on her iPad with his basic information, his age, his date of birth, et cetera, and whatever he could remember as part of his medical history – not that he ever got really sick because if he did, he would have died years ago. Some questions, he felt quite embarrassed to write the answers down.

 

Drugs? Sometimes, nothing injected, though. Alcohol? Hell yeah. He spent a year drinking almost every day. Even he had known he needed to stop before it was too late. Sexual Partners? A few... Matt was the longest "relationship" he ever built. But just like he did now, Will would never say no to someone offering him money or food, even girls.

 

Alana gently weighed and measured him. Adding up to the pages Will was given before, she did ask a few further questions about his answers like the types of drugs he’d used or how much alcohol he’d drank. She was nice enough to not make the inquiry too long before changing the subject to something tasteful.

 

"You are a bit short for your age, aren't you?"

 

"I guess so." Will answered, shrugging.

 

"Not to worry.” She smiled, going over his file once more, then closing the case of her iPad. “You might be suffering from mild anemia; nothing serious that a change in your diet and a few vitamin supplements won't fix. It could also help you gain back some weight. Malnourishment is not a misguided diagnosis with cases like yours. I’m going to do a physical exam now, okay?"

 

Will nodded as he took the sweater off. He expected her hands to be cold like every other doctor he’d ever visited, but the only shiver came from the cold stethoscope she pressed over his heart, his lungs, his back, and his belly.  She took his blood pressure, noted his accented ribs and hip bones and said something about him lacking body mass and muscle mass. Will had no idea what it meant other than that he was fucking skinny and needed to be fattened up a bit before Hannibal ‘had his way with him’ as Alana put it. She also asked him if he had any symptoms, skin irritations, pain or anything that bothered him.

 

Luckily Will was always healthy – maybe the world's way to keep him alive since he couldn't afford any sort of medical attention.

 

"Other than being undernourished, you seem surprisingly healthy, Will. I want to run some tests to make sure your sugar levels are normal, try out for several diseases, do a complete blood work, just basic stuff to make sure you don't have anything we should worry about.” She explained, adding more notes on his file. “I'll talk with Louis about an appropriate diet to help you build up muscle mass and maybe even some fat."

 

"So I just need to eat?" Will asked.

 

"For now, I need you to come back here so we can take some blood samples tomorrow. Come before you eat anything, not even a glass of water on the night before. Can you do that for me?"

 

"Sure..." Will replied, but worried about the ‘no eating part’ of the deal.

 

"Great. Then, you are ready to go. I'll get you some vitamins and send them to the main house."

 

Will nodded as he dressed again and smiled at the doctor. She waved at him before closing the door to her little office.

 

Hannibal waited outside talking on the phone. Will barely knew how to speak proper English, much less anything else, so he didn't even bother to pay attention to what language the older man was speaking in a very rushed conversation that clearly was not going the way he wanted.

 

Where was Hannibal from? Will knew it was somewhere in Europe, but that was not an easy guess. It was not Spanish. Will had heard it before and it sounded nothing like what Hannibal babbled angrily; so not Spain – one less country to guess from.

 

He would ask him, along with many other things. If he wanted to please Hannibal, he needed to know him, what he liked, what he hated. Will made a bet with himself that Hannibal's favorite color was the soft cream color of the suit he was wearing today. His tie was black like his shirt, but had Japanese-style art featuring a tsunami, like the ones on a print he’d once seen when he spent the night in the city library at the less-explored East Asian section.

 

"I'm afraid I must return to work now.” The man said. “I have many responsibilities to attend to, and I can't escort you shopping today."

 

"Oh, that’s ok. I'll just wait until you're free." Will tried a little smile.

 

"Nonsense. You need proper clothing." Hannibal replied with finality.

 

"I could just go back home and grab my clothes." Will reasoned. It was a terrible idea, and he knew it the moment it left his lips.

 

Hannibal was incredulous, but he remained stony calm. "And risk dressing you up as the rag doll Bill drank his way to turning you into? Of course not. You don't need anything from that life.” He ended with an annoyed quirk of his lips. “Marco!" he called loudly, but not shouting.

 

Marco was a very tall, dark blond-haired man who rushed to Hannibal's side. Will noticed he had a few scars on his eyebrow and was missing a huge piece of his left ear.

 

"Boss, Mr. Graham," He said politely. Will feared he might blush; he was no _Mr. Graham_.

 

"Will is fine. My Dad is Mr. Graham..." Will reasoned, though the other man was not really paying attention to him anymore.

 

"Marco, I need someone to escort Will from now on. Someone young and smart, and that can shoot for Christ’s sake." Hannibal said, and his man nodded.

 

‘Why on earth does he need a bodyguard that can shoot?’ Will thought. He could imagine why, but he’d rather not. He instead observed the two older men. Marco remained silent. Hannibal was merely thinking out loud, so how would he know when he was actually expected to answer?

 

"Brown, is he here? He is around Will's age." Hannibal finally said.

 

"Brown is with Leiss and Hughes, undercover, looking out for the Crystal girls, Boss." Marco explained.

 

"Hmm… they sure take their time.” Hannibal contemplated. “Call Katz. She turned, what, twenty-two this month?"

 

"Yes, Boss."

 

"Good. Tell her to meet with Will at the front door and give her a card. Tell Mario to drive them and to take Number 5."

 

So he was getting a babysitter. Will sighed inwardly. He knew better than to argue, though, especially since he’d agreed to the rule that forbade him from going out of the house by himself.

 

Hannibal then turned to him. "Have fun, Will, and make sure to get a cell phone. I need to be in contact with you at all times. If you need me, Katz has a phone of her own, but don't get used to contacting me by proxy."

 

"Where’s the fun in that? I'll get one with a camera, so I don't have to ask her to send you nudes." Will said playfully, and Hannibal's smirk was a proper reward.

 

"I'd hate for her to die because of your inability to keep your clothes on, Will. Get a good one and make sure that your picture is the first thing you send me." Hannibal told him, his face straight, but his eyes bright.

 

"You're not kidding, are you?" Will asked, excitement playing beneath his skin.

 

"It was your idea, so do not blame it on me." The older man said, walking ahead.

 

The path separated into two, and while walking, Will felt a sudden urge bubble up in him and went with it.

 

"Would you come home and have dinner with me?" he asked before following Marco on the different trail as the one Hannibal and another one of his men took.

 

Hannibal's lips curled slightly. "I wouldn't miss it, Will. And just keep all your purchases under my name."

 

‘Oh, he intended to,’ Will thought, smiling inside.

 

///

 

 

Katz turned out to be a girl just a bit older than Will himself. She wore the same black suit as everyone else Will had seen. But unlike the few other women around, her hair was down, black and luscious, like a horse's mane.

 

"Hey, there, handsome. Need a ride?" She said when Will got close enough to where she was parked. Marco coughed, probably warning her – not that she even bothered to look at him – but Will decided he liked her very much. "Beverly Katz." she said, offering her hand.

 

"Will Graham," Will replied, taking it.

 

She was around his stature, neither tall nor small, and she smiled confidently.

 

"Are you sure you can talk to me like that?" Will teased.

 

"You are not exactly my type, Graham, so the Boss has no need to worry about me.” The woman retorted, friendly enough. “Come along. I hear you need some clothes."

 

"I'll leave you guys to it. Behave, Beverly, please." Marco wagged a finger at her.

 

Beverly just scoffed, opening the passenger door for her charge. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, Will."

 

///

 

 

"You don't give a shit about Hannibal's rules, do you?" He asked once the car started to move. It was a nice silver BMW coupe, still smelling of crisp leather. Will wondered how many cars were on Hannibal's property.

 

"I do. But I also know how long to bend them.” Beverly winked at him. “I'll take you shopping; maybe go for a haircut, but not too short, though. The Boss likes curly hair like yours, so we should keep your natural assets."

 

"You took them shopping, too? The last ones?" Will asked like he didn't care, and Beverly nodded. "Do you know what happened to them?"

 

"I know that if I were you, I would rather avoid the subject.” Beverly kept her eyes on the road, effectively masking how she felt about what she was thinking about. “Look, I know what Mr. Lecter liked them to wear and what he wanted them to look like, so as long as you follow the rules, you should be fine."

 

Well, that was not reassuring at all. But Will was smart; he could survive. He’s done it before.

 

///

 

 

They went to a mall. It was such an expansive space with fancy stores and gorgeous fountains and sculptures decorating the common areas. Beverly brought him first to a salon and had his hair trimmed by a very chatty guy named Franco, and then afterwards, took him practically door to door to each store he was sure the others before him had gotten pampered as well. He brushed them off his mind quickly, thinking only that this was his time now. They didn’t matter anymore.

 

She also helped him pick some pairs of shoes, for casual and formal affairs; a bottle of pricy but charmingly scented cologne; a wallet; and a cellphone with so many functions that Will barely understood them as the clerk happily described them to him.

 

After that, they went looking for clothes. Will almost fainted when he started looking at the total bill. How on earth did people have that much money? He was terrified to even think of how much they had spent when Beverly determined he had enough clothes to please Hannibal and suggested spending some time getting the stuff he wanted.

 

"He gave you a black card, so he’s not going to get mad if you spend a lot.” Beverly told him as they came out of a boutique that she described only made bespoke suits – just one of the places where Hannibal's clothes were made. “Just enjoy it, honey.” She said, clapping his shoulder briefly, then laughed. “My last date took me to Wendy's."

 

Will couldn’t help but be affected by her mirth.

 

She was right, of course. And after all, he was signing up for this.

 

After a few attempts, it was almost too easy and too much fun. He got a case for his iPhone, one with a cute picture of a puppy wearing glasses, and it took little to convince him to buy a video game console since he had always wanted one.

 

His inner child surfaced after that and he got a pajama set with a boat print, and then bought an Instax that Beverly pointed to him. He messed up a few shots while learning how to use it, but got a ton of film later after they had fun taking pictures of each other and laughed at the prints when they came out. She talked him into buying a set of photo albums and cute frames, and even a camera case if he wanted to carry his new hobby around. He and Bev also took a good selfie that he intended to set up in one of the nice frames.

 

Who said money didn't buy happiness? Will had never gotten a penny to spend on anything beyond necessities, and now, he was having a blast.

 

When they were at the regular stores again, she was honest enough to tell him he looked fat with that Ghostbuster's shirt he wanted so bad, but was also nice enough to help him pick one with a more flattering print.

 

They ended their little spree with a snack at a Chipotle, and Will was ravenous. He remembered he needed to fast for his blood work tomorrow, so the timing of the food before dinner was just right.

 

When Bev drove them home, he was still exploring his new phone that he didn’t notice that they had pulled up in front of the main house.

 

///

 

 

He was babbling like a child later that night, with Hannibal trying to follow his ecstatic narration, and even later on when Will showed him everything he had bought. Will was too excited to appreciate Hannibal's patience and genuine interest for everything he had to say as Will started to pile his new clothes on a chair next to the window.

 

"I’m glad to see you enjoyed yourself." Hannibal said, smiling fondly at him. He sat on the bed, watching his young lover.

 

"I did! Thank you!" Will said, catching his breath.

Hannibal nodded as he moved the empty boxes and bags from the bed, only to find a plushy in one of them.

 

"Who is this?"

 

"It’s a Flappy! It's like a dog, but he has wings. I love dogs, so I had to get him..." he explained, trailing in the end as he realized how childish he sounded. He just wasn’t able to resist the plush toy’s cute face and the little felt tongue that stuck out of its mouth.

 

Hannibal hid his amusement, knowing Will might take offense. "As I would love to hear more about Flappy, Will, I am afraid I have a lot to take care of tomorrow, and I must go to bed soon. Would you care to join me?" he asked, steely as usual, but his tone warm.

 

"Sure, I'll be right back." Will replied, smiling brightly, then locked himself in the bathroom to change his clothes.

 

Hannibal was looking to put Flappy far away from the bed when his phone rang; his personal phone, and only a few people even had that number, so he took it out and let out a choked gasp as he clicked on the new message icon on the screen. He didn't know the number, but he saved both that and the short clip attached before getting into bed.

 

Will came out of the bathroom moments later smiling at him. His smile only grew wider as Hannibal gently kissed him and pulled him under the bed sheets beside him.

 

"You are terribly dangerous." He whispered huskily, but Will wiggled playfully away from his embrace as he registered the lust in his eyes.

 

"Good night, Hannibal…" he replied softly as he got under the comforter and closed his eyes.

Hannibal took one last look at the clip. It showed Will in his bare glory as the camera presented his smooth, pale skin; his delicately slim arm wrapped about his trim waist; down to his perky ass cheeks and his pink hole glistening with lube in the bright bathroom light; and then coming back around to give just a tiny, tasteful peak of his pretty pink cock.

A Good night indeed.

 

\----------------------

If you like my work please consider supporting me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/dotmh)!


	4. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal play Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! We are back! Thank you for waiting! It's a bit longer, let's hope it makes up for how long we took with this XD. Its has a ton of surprises :P

 

When Hannibal was not around, Will spent most of his time in his room. He didn't quite understand why Hannibal was so firm in giving him his own space since they did everything together when the man was around, but Will was not going to mess up the life he had come to love in just a month. What's not to love?

His room was at the other side of the same hallway as Hannibal's. It had massive white wooden double doors, and only they had the key. When he moved in, there wasn't anything but a bed, a desk and a huge window with a small balcony that creeped him the hell out. But he had nothing better to do and shopping was way too fun, especially with Beverly around. Will just loved the woman. She was honest, maybe to the point of rudeness, and she also seemed to genuinely care about him. They had similar backgrounds and Will felt he had a friend with a gun more than just a bodyguard.

She helped him pick curtains, a few books, some bedding and the biggest kickass curved screen TV for his game console. Hell, she even showed him how to put on Netflix. Will had an old TV back home that had terrible reception. And unless someone like Matthew took him out, he couldn't afford to waste money going to the movies, so he was rather disconnected from pop culture. He considered asking Hannibal for recommendations, and then he remembered who he was thinking about and decided to just pick something himself.

Regardless of how comfortable his room was, if Hannibal was at home, on the weekends or by the end of the day, they would spend all that time together elsewhere in the house.

Hannibal felt a pinch of pride when he saw that Will had gained a few pounds just from being able to eat properly every day. His cheeks have filled out a bit just like his arms and hips. It was getting too hard to wait for every single test result that Dr. Bloom had to send him before he could claim that body. Will could feel the struggle on him, how his hands quickly lost track of their soaping duty when they bathed together and wandered down to his hips, making Will shiver every time they shared a wet kiss that only managed to get them both going with little release.

And fuck, that man was a good kisser, so considerate and gentle. Unlike many kisses Will had been given before, Hannibal's were not rushed or harsh. The first time - in the shower at least - had been as wet as the ones after, where they stood too close, barely touching, and the heat of the water was nothing compared to what burned inside of them both.

Funny how a single tongue-filled kiss and the feeling of Hannibal's thick uncut cock pressing against his skin was enough to have him silently begging for the day when he would be considered clean enough to be fucked by him. Not that he’d feel offended by it; he was surprised to be alive, to begin with. But that didn’t mean he no longer hated his father’s guts for leaving him with a man he owed money from as payment.

 

///

He sat in his room deciding what movie to watch next. He had grown very fond of the action genre, full of badass guys and explosions and romance. He was excited to see the last James Bond movies. His father had a little Bond collection and he used to watch them all the time on the VCR, imagining how cool it would be to have such an exciting, luxurious life.

Well, he had that life now. He had everything he needed; he felt no worries; no hunger and no more fear of waking up next to his father’s corpse drowned in his own fluids overnight. He was happy. He knew his happiness didn't come for free, but that was the odd part. Hannibal was waiting to make sure his little stray was clean before doing anything to him, but this was by far the closest thing Will ever had to a relationship that was not about sex.

It was always about sex with him, Will considered, as he sat back, waiting for Casino Royale to start, and reminisced about his past. He had _dated_ two guys before Matt, but he couldn't even remember their names. And he had sex with some others, but Matt was the only _‘boyfriend’_ he actually had.

He savored the word and he decided it was not an accurate depiction of what he had with him. They had hung out all the time; they had sex, a lot of it, but they never did anything else that could be considered romantic, like going out on dates or giving each other birthday presents.

Hannibal was not interested in being his boyfriend. He wanted him to be his lover. What did that even mean? Was there any difference between what he had with Matt and what Hannibal intended them to have? Where was he with Hannibal now, if sex was not on the table?

_Yet._

He had never spent time with anyone doing the things he did with Hannibal. He never thought about how nice it was cuddling with him at night, watching the pleased smirk on his face when he did, nuzzling his mouth against his neck to whisper _"Good night, Will,"_ or having lunch and dinner together, talk about their day, about how much Will wanted to learn how to swim, about how his hair was a bit too long.

It was a cozy, familiar atmosphere, and yet he felt like he knew nothing about Hannibal at all. As he watched one after another boring poker match in the movie, he realized he wanted to know more. One way or another, Hannibal cared about him. But why did it matter? He’d expected to be a sex slave, and he was just being pampered. If Hannibal wanted him to pay back all the money he’d spent on him, Will would have a considerable amount of debt already, not that the idea of getting literally fucked by the man for each cent was unappealing.

Was that Hannibal's plan then? To be nice to him so he would actually want to fuck him?

Will suddenly remembered that he had been so sure that Hannibal was a kinky bastard. Him sending the man nudes or making out with him in the shower was not as kinky as was Will was used to, but it sure made him feel hot to feel so desired.

He was too busy with his thoughts to hear the door opening until Hannibal was sitting next to him with a bowl of popcorn.

"Care for a snack?" he offered, smiling.

"Shit!” Will jumped from the couch. “Hannibal, you scared the fuck out of me." He said, feeling his heart bump against his chest almost painfully.

Hannibal seemed amused for a second before reprimanding him. "Do not swear, Will."

"Sorry, but you scared me! What are you, a freaking ninja?" Will sat back, resting his hand over his heart to calm it.

"There’s no need to shout. I knocked on the door before coming in, as I didn't feel right to intrude your privacy, but you never answered."

"Oh, sorry. I was just... distracted." Will grabbed the bowl of popcorn and offered some to Hannibal. The man gently declined, making himself comfortable on the couch next to Will.

Will watched him silently and kept him in his periphery, spotting his facial features, the curl of his lips, even his eyebrows. Not that his looks mattered much, as Will was already being showered with all the material things he could only imagine before, but Hannibal was rather handsome. He had an aura about him that Will cannot put his finger on.

He did not have the handsomeness like Bond – any _Bond_ , especially this new blond one – but his appeal still figured. He was exotic, masculine and strong – intimidating, like a Bond villain.

Hannibal was always perfectly dressed in odd-colored, three-piece plain, striped and plaid suits that shouldn’t really match and would look like shit on anyone else which he amazingly manages to wear with elegance and tempered grace, but also had people unwittingly offer him their respect and loyalty.

Will felt his face go through every shade of pink when Hannibal's gaze met his, and he quickly looked away. In so doing, he missed the older man's satisfied smirk.

Hannibal could not wait to make Will more drawn to him, more intrigued, more mad about him. It was all a matter of patience, he decided. He had failed before because he had been too forward, but not this time.

"Is there something on your mind, Will?" he asked, reaching out a hand to let his fingers tease the curls at Will’s nape.

Will shivered pleasantly, not moving away. "I was thinking that I don't know shit about you." He smiled.

"Will..."

"Sorry,” Will held up both his hands, frowning. “Geez… that I don't know anything about you."

"What is it that you would like to know?" Hannibal asked.

"I don't know... Like… I guess lover stuff?" Will replied, thinking he shouldn’t have asked that as soon as he said it.

"Lover… stuff?" Hannibal replied, amused.

Will felt like an idiot. He didn’t even know what proper words to use. Hannibal’s presence was killing his brain cells.

"I am not quite sure myself what that means, but perhaps we can work something out." Hannibal flicked his fingertips behind Will’s ear.

"Don't mock me..." Will said, gasping slightly, then pouted.

Hannibal's smile grew wider. He was affecting Will and it was very good to see.

"How about something basic like when’s your birthday? Or where you’re from?” Will suggested, enthused. “Uhm… your favorite color? Or your favorite Bond movie?" Will asked, pointing at the screen, and then blushing even deeper upon seeing the amusement in Hannibal’s eyes. Will shook his head. “Look, I know it's stupid but... I mean, if I'm going to stay here forever, I kinda want to know all that stuff..." he said, deflating, looking at the quickly lapsing bowl of popcorn on his lap.

"I don't think it's stupid,” Hannibal said. “I quite appreciate your honesty and your interest."

“Really?” Will looked up, biting his lower lip and smiling just a little as Hannibal ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yes.” The man said. "I was born on August 7th in Lithuania. I don't think I have a favorite color, but I can probably choose red. As for Mr. Bond, I don't think I have a favorite movie as I am not a huge fan of the genre. And you?" he asked, tucking Will’s hair behind his ear.

"Me – what?" Will teased.

"Well, I would like to know about you too."

"I am not very interesting..." Will reasoned, suddenly shy.

"You are to me," Hannibal lifted his face, holding him by the chin.

"Oh...” Will blinked, mesmerized for a second by Hannibal’s intense gaze. “Fine, I guess.” He said suddenly, shaking away the sensation prickling under his skin as Hannibal let him go. “You have terrible taste, by the way, if you don’t like Bond.” He said jokingly. “Uhm... I think I like Goldfinger, but this one,” he cocked his head to the TV. “Casino Royale is very good." He said, hiding his quickening breath with his enthusiasm. Hannibal was still looking at him and it was making Will’s blood run hot. "My turn… Uhm… my birthday is June 19. I was born here… my dad said my great grandmother on my mom’s side was French. And my favorite color is green, just after it deepens its color in the spring."

Hannibal watched his adorable boy and added, "You also love dogs, action movies and pancakes."

Will grinned wide. "You like to dress to impress, not to mention how much you seem to like wine and classical music, opera things..."

Hannibal smiled, a full grin now, and Will could see his sharp white teeth shining under his perfectly kissable lips and felt an strong urge to mash his lips on them. He leaned close – closer…

Hannibal followed his movements as Will got close enough – and gently kissed his cheek.

"You are a little tease." Hannibal chuckled, stroking Will’s jaw.

Will huffed. "It’s you who's too afraid to take something from a basically homeless guy. I've been waiting for you to fuck me since day one."

"I have my own way of doing things, Will." Hannibal explained, sitting straight again and fixing his shirt sleeves.

"And I have a boner," Will complained, his mouth twisting as he looked at the older man. Hannibal was now watching the movie – he was pretending to, at least. Will sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping as he gave up. "So, what’s your favorite food?"

///

 

Hannibal had a routine. It has changed a bit ever since Will moved in with him, but he found that he didn't mind it at all. He was starting to feel a fondness for the boy, a deep warm feeling seeping in his heart telling him that he had already fallen for his little tease faster than he had expected. That, of course, was an idiotic way to behave, especially since his last two attempts to have a lover had ended tragically in blood and tears and body counts that left his days a bitter aftertaste, if one can call the following desolation he had felt as such. Yet as soon as he saw Will, he knew he wanted him, and he wanted him to be his in every possible way.

Will was blunt and rebellious, but also in dire need of love and care, even if he had never asked for it. Hannibal could tell that Will had been so deprived of honest affection by the way his young treasure quickly became used to cuddling, kissing and having someone to talk to before going to bed.

Regardless of Will, who normally overslept, Hannibal woke up at six a.m. every day to prepare himself for work. It was hard to get out of bed when he had a choice to remain and watch Will's gentle face, with his cheeks flushed from sleep, seeming vulnerable and free of all the worries in the world – a child in his peaceful rest and yet no more, as Hannibal glimpsed a delectable display of his soft, pale skin under the sheets. He was such a tempting distraction. The man particularly loved how Will curled over to his side of the bed, drifting deeper into his dreams and finding security with Hannibal's scent surrounding him.

So Hannibal pretty much went through his day fueled by the adoration he had for his new toy. He just couldn't wait to go back home and lie in bed and listen to Will babble about his day, his shopping, his movies or even that dog-collecting game on his phone. It was the only part of his day when he felt human… normal.

He was not normal. He had so many things, so many people to worry about.

By noon, he was already knees-deep in someone else's shit. It was supposed to be a quick collection: Go to somebody's house, kick their kids out of the room and make sure they pay for the protection he was so generously providing. But then, they start begging – and shit, Hannibal hated it when they did that.

He cared little for their sick relatives or their horrible debts. They should have known better before owing him, too. And though a familiar situation had brought his precious Will to him, he knew he was not going to find anything to his liking like Will from these useless pieces of garbage again. And he wouldn't take it even if he did.

"I gave you two weeks to get the money, Jules. I told you, if I have to come down here one more time..." Hannibal threaded his fingers through his hair. His patience was running empty now.

"Please, Mr. Lecter! We tried, but there is just no way… it's too much money..." the man on the floor cried, his face already streaked in blood from the oozing gash on his scalp.

"Really? Because Marco here told me you spent a few thousand bucks on some powder just the other day.” Hannibal looked at the ceiling, his exasperation broiling. “Now tell me, Jules, why are you spending my money on your trash?"

"Please... we –"

"Hold on." Hannibal raised a hand. He felt his phone buzzing in the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled it out and swiped the screen, answering the call. It was Dr. Alana Bloom. "So nice to hear from you, Doctor." He smiled.

"I have your boy's last tests here, Mr. Lecter. Is it a bad time?"

"Not at all. Please proceed." He placed a finger on his own lips as he looked at Jules. The man tried hard to stop sniveling.

"Long story short, he is clean – clean enough for you, anyway. He is rather healthy. So as long as you keep him properly fed and he has lots of fruit juices and milk, I think he'll last you for a long while. He should get some flu shots before winter, so please bring him up to me, Boss."

"I surely will,” Hannibal replied, pleased with the news. “Thank you for your time, Dr. Bloom."

If the man in front of him was saying something, Hannibal seemed not inclined to listen. He signaled for Marco to give him a gun. Jules’ eyes went wide, and in a flash of blinding white light, he toppled over and his lips frothed with red, his dying words spilling forth with his last breath.

Hannibal sent a text message, not even looking at the man he had just shot in the head. He backed away slowly, careful about the pooling blood creeping closer to his shoes and handed the still-smoking gun back to Marco.

"Should I send for cleaners, boss?" Marco asked, looking bored as he replaced the gun back in its holster.

"I just did, Marco. Now if you don't mind, I need to go back home." Hannibal said, already to the door of the house, now stinking of death and waste of resources. He was tired of the shit other people buried themselves in and he had to rid himself of it now, right this second.

Marco closed the car door as Hannibal once again opened Will’s little tease show. Just the sight of the boy made his blood run hot, surging straight to his cock. He had waited far too long to claim Will Graham as his own.

They drove fast, and as soon as he got off the car, he went straight to Will's bedroom, only to find that he was not there. He frowned. Where was Will? He was not allowed to go out alone, yet he saw Katz on the parking lot just seconds ago.

His lips where a thin line and his jaw clenched as he texted the boy.

 

~ Will, where are you?

_Beep_

~ Dr. Bloom called you?

~ She did. Where are you?

_Beep_

~ Come and find me ;P

_Beep_

There was a picture attached with the new message, a somewhat dark image of what he knew was Will's hand over his invitingly wet, rock-hard cock. Hannibal's heart skipped a beat as his eyes scanned the picture looking for clues to his darling's location.

He saw white and blue stripes behind Will, and just with that, he was running to the pool in two minutes flat. But when he got there, still gasping, he once more found no sign of Will being in any of the changing rooms.

 

~ Where are you, Will?

He asked again, the tent in this pants becoming almost unbearable.

_Beep_

~ Where do you think?"

A new picture this time. Hannibal's cock throbbed.

How did he even manage to take such a clear picture of himself? – Legs spread wide and his hole probed open with his two slick fingers. A show of his experience, Hannibal guessed, and would have thought more about this had he not been too busy walking over to the pantry behind the kitchen, thinking that Will might be busy hording so much food again to be anywhere else in the house.

But when he entered the fragrant space, there was still no sign of his Will. Hannibal was getting oddly upset yet more turned on by this game of hide and seek Will was playing him that his cock was now so hard, he was surprised he could still figure out what or how to text the naughty boy.

~ Will, I am getting quite tired of looking for you.

_Beep_

~ I wanted Flappy to see.

Hannibal cursed Flappy – the damned clue that led him to his and Will’s bedroom. He walked in and instantly completely forgot how much he despised the little felt dog's place on the windowsill in front of the bed where he and Will slept as his full attention was swept by the delectable figure on display on the silken sheets – his Will, naked and flushed, his cheeks blushing as he panted, his legs spread, shameless as he fingered his slippery wet hole.

"Well, you sure took your time..." was Will's first line, but Hannibal was not to reprimand him, not now.

With his heartbeat pounding both in his chest and in his ears, Hannibal tossed his jacket aside and took three long strides to the bed, quickly settling between Will’s legs and pulling him by the hair for a kiss. He growled. Will tasted of heat and lust, of sweetness and sin.

Will moaned into the kiss as Hannibal's fingers sank deeply into his curls, the surge of his tongue inside his mouth and his primal dominance coming as a surprise to the younger man. It also made his limbs melt. He was so turned on, he would have collapsed were he not already lying down.

"Ah, so you were holding back huh?" Will breathed, lips already swollen and shiny.

Hannibal didn't answer, though. He was too occupied with working his way down from Will’s neck, kissing and biting – gentle and then not – leaving a trail of small purple bruises as he finally took his time to explore every inch of Will's feverish skin, pale but rosy, soft and finally, all his own.

Hannibal kept on with his downward trail until his hot breath got Will squirming, his lips ghosting the boy’s hard sex. He looked up and found Will looking back, his face all flushed as he breathed through his mouth. Hannibal gently fisted Will’s cock and heard the boy moan. He bit his lower lip, keeping himself from licking the precum off of the swollen head.

"Ha...Hannibal, please... I need you to fuck me." Will panted.

"Your language is unacceptable, Will."  Hannibal said, gripping the base of Will’s cock tight. The boy whined.

“I want to see you too. It’s kinda unfair that I’m the only one naked.” Will managed as Hannibal continued to torture him with his hand.

“Then help take my clothes off.” The older man replied, smirking.

Will pouted as Hannibal moved off him to stand by the bed. He quickly got on his knees and he licked his lips as his fingers fumbled while undoing the older man’s his belt, watching closely as Hannibal revealed his tanned chest at the same time that he yanked his trousers and underwear down with a rushed violence.

Will let out a happy squeak when Hannibal's cock bobbed in front of his face. He blushed even deeper as his eyes swept hungrily from the thick mat on Hannibal's chest, traveling downward to the thinning trail that swirled around his navel, then down again to where his prize awaited him, the hard, thick flesh jutting proudly at the base of the luscious nest of dark blond hair.

Will reached out a shaking hand, closing his fingers around Hannibal's length, feeling it, giving it a few tentative tugs. Hannibal breathed hard as he looked at Will, watching his boy touch him.

Will swallowed hard. Hannibal was the best that he had ever seen. Just imagining how he would fit in him was almost too much, and all of a sudden, the urgency of his need became maddeningly hard to bear.

"I wanna feel your cock inside me now. Please, Hannibal!" Will cried out, gently stroking him, pulling the skin back and whimpering as he swept his thumb on the slick tip.

It felt so good – Will’s hand felt so perfect around him and Hannibal groaned as he joined their lips for another tongue-filled kiss that took both their breaths away.

"Ohh, Fuck!" Will gasped as Hannibal’s hand gripped him too, expertly fisting him.

Will moaned. He needed this. He had been dreaming about Hannibal fucking him hard into their bed for weeks now, but this, what was happening now was way better than his mind could process.

Without knowing how, he found himself lying back on the bed, with Hannibal once again between his legs. He watched, silent and excited as the man slicked himself up – wait, when did Hannibal get the lube? He was still contemplating this when Hannibal pulled him even closer, and then he was pushing inside Will’s opening, insistent and demanding.

Will arched his back as he felt the thick flesh burning its way into him.

_Note to self, use something more than my fingers next time._

After the first few seconds of adjustment, they both needed to catch their breaths. Will reached out as Hannibal yanked him by the hips, burying himself even deeper, making Will yelp as the man placed his boy’s legs over his shoulder and began moving, their mouths ghosting close in their restless panting.

It was way better than any dream. It was needy, and hot and sweaty, and intense but still gentle. Not lazy or sloppy – not that Will had expected something like that, especially not with Hannibal thrusting vigorously into him, breaking down the last of Will's efforts not to come undone too quickly on their first time. He usually lasted longer – boy, he could ride that fat dick for hours – but not today.

He had the most ridiculously pleased smiled on his face as he surrounded Hannibal with his arms, his nails digging and scratching his back, his hands pulling his hair.

"Will!” Hannibal gasped, head yanked back as he kept on fucking into his delicious boy. Will’s smile was about to drive him mad. And maybe he was already mad. His boy was a little devil.

"Shit... fuck, fuck, fuck! Hannibal I'm... fuck..."

With a growl, Hannibal bent over to kiss Will again, crushing his filthy mouth with his and stopping the spill of distasteful words which were unthinkably making their fucking dirtier, sexier – enough to nearly tear his climax from him.

“Please…” Will cried, his body overwhelmed, his need now becoming painful.

“Come.” Hannibal said, gripping Will's oversensitive cock and pumping it. Will stilled as a silent moan escaped his lips, and he shook as he spilled his release as high as his neck.

Hannibal watched, satisfied, as Will writhed and whimpered as he thumbed the boy’s still-throbbing sex.

 _They had waited for far too fucking long_ – was Will's only coherent thought – _so long that he had come so hard over fucking tender missionary sex._

Hannibal kept fucking into Will a little longer, his hips jerking erratically, before coming – a deep, guttural groan signaling his pleasure, which Will found sexy as fuck, he would’ve come again if he hadn’t just done so.

He smiled a little at the feel of that hot come coating him inside. He usually didn’t like it when Matt came in him, but it was so different with Hannibal. This was possession and Will liked being owned by him.

Still gasping from his climax, the Hannibal slipped out of Will and collapsed on the bed beside his boy, panting and gasping for air. Will looked at him, his mussed hair, his sweaty skin and that unusually relaxed look on his face, and decided this was the Hannibal he liked the most of all the sides he had seen so far.

When Hannibal opened his arms, Will hesitated for a second before letting himself be cuddled against him, his fingers running through the man’s thick chest hair, and sighed at the feeling of languid post-coital come down instead of rushing to get dressed, as he had done so many times before.

"I think... you need to see your cock inside me more often," Will finally said, eyes already drooping.

“That makes no logical sense,” Hannibal chuckled and kissed the corner of his mouth. "But maybe I do."

 

///

 

"Is this really necessary?" Will asked.

"Are you afraid?"

"I am not. But this seems a little extreme..." he winced.

"I want the world to see that you are mine, Will." Hannibal said.

"Yeah… but I mean, is this not enough?" He said, pointing to his neck which was dotted in hickeys and purpling bruises that added more to the dull ache he was already feeling all over his body as he lay down on his belly upon the recliner of the fancy tattoo parlor to where Hannibal had driven them as soon as they woke up in the morning – but only after fucking him again thoroughly, making the shower they had taken minutes before that quite a waste of water.

"Temporary marks are not enough. I require you to wear a more permanent sign of my possession." Hannibal said, smirking.

"But a fucking tattoo?" Will’s lips were in a tight line.

"Will..." Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry... Just...” Will hesitated, his cheeks heating up. “Just promise me it won't hurt!" He finally barked, the buzzing of the tattoo machine already making him feel uneasy.

A tattoo, a fucking tattoo on his lower back just so Hannibal could show him off? What was he getting himself into?

"I can't.” Hannibal lied. Of course, he could have told the artist to give Will a local anaesthetic, but he chose not to. He wanted the boy to remember this. “It will hurt, but I need you to bear the pain and be a good boy." Hannibal said, leaning over to plant a small kiss where the artist had already marked his stencil. Will shivered a little at the sensation.

"I am quite a good a boy," Will joked, but soon enough, Hannibal's teasing reply was lost over the pain and the unwelcome feeling of humiliation at being branded like a prized animal.

He knew it was true, though. Hannibal had bought and paid for him from his father, making him his literal possession, but at the same time, he was also pampered not only with material things, but also with warm affection and complete obsessiveness that he found he needed more and more.

He decided he’d take being shown off like a branded mare any day than go back to the dump that was his former life.

He held onto Hannibal’s hand when the man reached out and threaded their fingers together and smiled at him through the pain.

"Why is it a bow?" Will asked when the artist said he was finished. He was handed a hand mirror and got to see what his ink looked like.

It was a delicate Irish lace bow with the tiny H and L letters intertwined amidst the pattern of leaves and flowers.

Hannibal gave him a delighted grin. “It’s you, my dear boy.” Will gave him a pointed look, waiting for him to go on, and hissed as antiseptic cream was rubbed onto his tender wound. “You are a precious gift that I just happened to snatch for myself." Hannibal explained, straight-faced.

"Oh my god, Hannibal! You’re corny as hell!" Will exclaimed – maybe much too loudly than he had intended.

The older man seemed a bit embarrassed, but it was too late to do anything about it.

“I must admit some of your character is rubbing off me.” Hannibal reasoned and pulled Will into his arms.

“Whatever…” Will mumbled against his chest. As cheesy as it was, Will felt that Hannibal was a gift for him too.

 

 

\-------------

If you like my work please consider supporting me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/dotmh)!


	5. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is a very bad boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We take for ever, we are so sorry, here take a very long chapter so you won't murder us for being so rude u_u

“Will, stop it."

"I can't, Hannibal. I can't. Move off."

"I am not moving, and I am not letting you go. Stop now."

"No, Hannibal. I need it... I need it so bad."

"Stop acting like a child."

Hannibal's hand was gripping hard at his nape, holding him down, carefully but firmly, too.

Will huffed, frustrated, and finally dropped down on their bed, his face buried in the mess they had made the night before, sheets and sweat. The stupid tattoo on his back itched, and it was driving him mad. No matter how much lotion he put on it, Will could not get any amount of relief whatsoever. And it took every ounce of control he had to stop himself from scratching and damaging the damned thing.

"It Itches, Hannibal! Please… just a little." He begged forlornly.

"Will, I am afraid I can't allow this. You must stay down. I can apply some lotion on your back; bring you a clean shirt; maybe –"

"Fine! I'll leave it alone." Will pouted.

"Thank you." Hannibal calmed as his boy settled.

"I hate you." Will said, not looking at him.

"I doubt that." Hannibal allowed himself a little smile that Will couldn’t see, face turned away from him as it was.

He was right, of course. Will was beyond feeling anything that could even be described as hate. If anything, he felt fondness for Hannibal. Maybe not love, not that. Will was not sure what love felt like, but he did care for Hannibal.

Every day when they were together, he discovered something new about Hannibal that he liked. The way his hands caressed the fabric before putting on a suit, how he always gently inhaled to appreciate the bouquet of the wine before drinking, the particular smell he left behind on the bed or on Will himself – of expensive cologne, herbs, blood, and wood.

Will wiggled in Hannibal's arms, setting on his back as the man left soft kisses down his neck and chest. He was in no way ready to start his day with sex, but he was not averse to it if Hannibal decided to move down that road. And he did.

Will felt sharp, even teeth over the growing tent in his pants and he jerked his hips towards the heat of Hannibal's mouth. The movement seemed to please the man as he traced the hard ridge with his canines. Then with a sudden tug, he pulled down the zip and exposed the hard line straining under Will’s briefs. Without wasting another moment, Hannibal hooked his thumbs on the elastic, yanking it down and Will’s cock slapped wetly on his belly. The sudden whine Will let out made Hannibal chuckle then purr, and the deep noise went straight to Will’s groin. Oh, he was so hard, more precum was leaking from his tip now.

"Hannibal... please."

"I want to hear you, Will." Hannibal mouthed at the exposed flesh, lips ghosting the base as he spoke.

"You always do when we’re...ahh, fu–" Will bit his lip to stop himself from swearing.

"If you swear, I'll stop."

Hannibal's warning was clear. Will whined. Hannibal's warm breath was now over his cock, the tip of his tongue licking the precum off the swollen head, trailing downwards to swipe teasingly around each of his balls, and going all the way to his hole, still sore from the past night.

It was so hard not to fill the sensual atmosphere with profanities. Hannibal was so fucking good with his tongue, his hands gripping Will's thighs so hard he knew it would bruise as his face was buried between Will’s ass cheeks, his tongue fucking Will deep. The wet sloppy sounds were obscene and had Will on edge for what seemed like hours. He wanted more, he needed more, but he knew better than to ask unless he was offered. And just then Hannibal stopped.

"Hannibal... oh, Hannibal…" Will moaned, unfocused eyes blinking as he gazed at the man torturing him.

"Ask properly, Will…" Hannibal smiled, enjoying how he was driving his boy mad with pleasure.

"What?” Will asked, confused for a second before understanding dawned on him. “Please... Please, Hannibal, make me come. Oh god, please..."

"You are my good boy... such a good boy, Will." The older man said, satisfied for now.

"No...Don't say my name...like that…" Will whimpered. How Hannibal said his name when they were in bed was always his waterloo. He wanted to come so bad, but he also wanted this to last… Will’s body was wound tight and he was gonna lose it.

Hannibal gave him an evil smirk as he stroked Will fast, feeling the swollen organ twitch in his hand.

Will moaned loudly as he came – a delicious _‘Fuck yes!’_ stuck in his throat. His chest heaved in the aftermath, sweat forming a thin sheen on his flushed skin.

Licking his boy’s release from his fingers, Hannibal laid down next to him and gladly let Will cuddle against him.

"Why are you doing that?" Will’s cheeks flushed more at the sight of Hannibal laving off his cum, enjoying it like a treat.

"I like tasting you. You are so sweet, Will." Hannibal said, finishing the delicious slick from his thumb by sucking it off and letting it go with a pop.

"You’re such a weir--" Will said, his reply lost in a new, tongue-tangled kiss that had him tasting his own flavor in his mouth. Will moaned into it, bringing his arms up around Hannibal's neck.

They barely noticed the knock on the door the first or even the second time. The door opened just a bit and Marco let himself in. If Will had to guess, Marco had his eyes closed behind the dark sunglasses that he was wearing.

Hannibal looked up, clearly unhappy with the interruption. He did little to cover himself up, but he did throw the sheets over Will's naked body, not that Will cared, Hannibal knew this much, as he lazily stretched on the bed. He just didn’t need anyone else laying their eyes on _his Will_ but himself.

"You better have a good reason to be here, Marco." The man said, tone even and too calm, actually.

"I am so sorry, Boss. Uhm, But you might be late if –"

"I am never late.” Hannibal said.“I have yet 45 minutes before I need to leave."

Marco cleared his throat and looked everywhere but the bed."It's raining, Boss. And traffic might be bad and you need to get ready. Please."

"Get out of here." Hannibal swung his legs off the bed.

"Yes, boss." Marco managed to say as he scrambled to close the door.

"Bye, Marco! I like your shoes!" Will said, waving at him. Hannibal glared and made the boy laugh.

"Come on, Hanni-boss, let's take a shower. I am feeling kinda sticky now." Will said playfully.

"Do not call me that, Will." Hannibal threw him a warning glare.

"I know,” Will huffed, leaving the bed, letting the sheets covering him drop, exposing his sex-flushed body. “Come on or I'll bathe without you."

Well, that was just wrong, Hannibal thought.

 

///

 

"And he told me I wasn't as pretty as in the picture!"

"That piece of shit. Never mind, Bev. You’re gorgeous!"

"I know! That's why I mostly date girls now. Men are such jerks."

"People are jerks." Will replied.

They were both laying on the couch in Will's bedroom. They had a bowl of pretzels and a pack of canned beer beside them. Bev was on a dating app, furiously swiping past every man that appeared on the screen.

"Have you consider dating like a normal person?" Will asked, gulping down his drink.

"Oh, like you, Graham? It's a good idea though, getting a handsome old sugar daddy to buy me cool things and get me a nice friend to hang out with..." Bev teased as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up!" Will said, hitting her with a pillow. His face was red all the way to his ears.

"You’re pretty. I bet you dated a lot before the Boss. I can't believe he was the first rich guy to notice you.”

Will put the empty can aside." Pretty? Not that much. And I didn't date. I couldn't afford it. A face like this is only as good as the body attached."

"No shit, Will. Did you...?" Bev’s eyes went huge.

"Oh yeah, all the time. It was easy money." He said, not really caring about it. "Mostly to the same guy. He liked me so...” he trailed, speaking again after popping a pretzel in his mouth. “I liked doing it with him, but I think he’s in jail now. He disappeared and I never heard from him again."

"You do know how to pick ‘em huh?" Bev teased.

Will stuck out his tongue at her and rolled over on his belly and continued eating.

"But you seem happy here." Bev said, taking a pretzel too.

"I am. I like it here, and I like Hannibal.” Will said simply.

"He likes you too, a lot. I've never seen him like this before."

"Really?" The teasing grin on Beverly's face made him turn away. "I mean... You don't say... How was he before?" Will asked, anxious and excited.

“Nah-uh. You won't get anything from me, Graham. We signed off on a _‘the Boss’ emotions are not my business’_ contract."

Will whined. "Oh, come on! We’re friends!"

"We are, and that is why I won't tell you. Trust me, you don't want to piss off the boss," Bev said at the same time her phone pinged a message alert. "Oops! Speak of the devil. The Boss is here. I gotta go." She stood up, wiping off any crumbs quickly and gave his ass a gentle pat and waved at him as she closed the door.

"What – Bev, wait! Don't you dare play dumb on me!"Will growled, irritated, but ultimately decided to forget about it.

But what was the point of knowing about those before him? Well, he was curious. He wanted to know what they did wrong, and a part of him wanted to learn how to avoid ending up the same way, while another part of his mind just focused on morbid and dark thoughts.

Will shook his head to clear it of those unsavory things. If Hannibal was now home, it meant he needed to get ready for dinner. He quickly put on a sweater, a thin knitted piece he knew Hannibal really liked. After he put it on, the itchiness on his back returned and he tried really hard not to make anything of it as he sat on the bed, waiting.

Hannibal looked really handsome today when he left for work, his grayish-blond hair combed back, and he was stunning in his three-piece suit – deep, dark salmon in color. Will was certain anyone else would look like shit in that, but Hannibal could most certainly pull off donning on a trash bag. It was probably due to his face, he was attractive in a classic but strange way, but he was also very masculine and elegant.

Once more, Will shook his head. He had probably been staring off like an idiot.

He was not aware that Hannibal was already there, watching him. Will’s internal musings made the older man smile with satisfaction. He needed his boy to be as addicted to him as he found himself to be with Will. He wanted things with Will to work. He was not ready to lose a new lover, not one so beautiful, clever and with so much potential. Not one so young. He was not that old, but Hannibal knew he was certainly not getting any younger, and he felt lonely with every passing year.

Introspectively, he didn't feel like that anymore. It was far too easy to get used to having someone other than employees around the house, so comfortable to have someone to dine with, bathe with, and chat with before bedtime. Someone who made him feel human, normal, earth-bound.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Hannibal asked, smiling as he sat next to the half-full pretzel bowl, startling Will who hurriedly tried to put the snacks back in the bag.

"Nah… just Bev and me, gossiping about you."

It made Hannibal smile his shark smile. "Were you, now?"

Will flashed a smirk as he put the beer back in the little fridge by his desk.

"I wonder about your need to speak to her about me. You know, Will, you are free to ask me if you have any inquiries." He sat back languidly on the sofa, crossing his elegant legs, lacing his fingers together as he placed his hands on his knees.

"I... No. It's fine." Will's tone was uncertain but Hannibal dismissed it. "I was thinking maybe we could take a late dip."

"Do you wish to swim? It's almost dinner time, Will."

Will’s shoulders slumped. It was probably not the best idea to ask Hannibal to swim after work. He might just want to bathe, dine and relax, probably fuck. Will, on the other hand, was just looking to do something with him, anything, a new memory of something he had never done before. With a lot of effort, he succeeded in burying his disappointment. After all, Hannibal was the one who decided what they would do.

"You can utilize the pool or any part of the recreation area even if I am not around Will." Hannibal stated.

Will tried again. "You don't like swimming?"

The older man eyed his boy carefully. "It’s a good exercise, but I don't enjoy it recreationally.”

"Yeah, I know.” Will said, sighing resignedly.“It’s okay."

Hannibal reached out and took one of his hands. "Is there something wrong?"

Will looked at their joined hands. “I was just... I don't know how to swim..." he admitted.

"Oh, then, you should have said so before,” Hannibal squeezed his palm reassuringly.“I will provide you with a teacher then."

Will felt disappointment veil him again. He was almost hoping Hannibal would volunteer to teach him. He had always wanted to learn how to swim, and one day he wanted to be able to swim in the ocean. Maybe he had been wrong all along. Maybe Hannibal did just want him to be around to fuck. Well, it was not a bad deal, but something in his chest ached at the idea.

"Yeah, I would like that," was his only answer.

"Consider it done then. Do you have a bathing suit?" Hannibal smiled.

"I'll get one."

"Please use the changing rooms Will. I would not like for you to go around half dressed." Hannibal said, using that tone, Will noticed, that _‘you must do this’_ tone.

Oh… something set in motion in Will's head, but he beamed submissive smile."Of course, Hannibal."

 

///

 

If Hannibal was not so sure that Will was crazy for him, he would have noticed that it did not stop Will from being a sassy little bastard. He would have noticed he had a plan. Will always had a plan. He was good at getting what he wanted from people, even if it wasn't much.  He knew what he wanted, and he also knew in the end, Hannibal always allowed him to have whatever he desired – he just needed Hannibal to want it too. Bless the man. Will was ready to flirt with a middle-aged, probably married swimming instructor. But Hannibal was too rich for that.

River, the instructor, though, was not even in his thirties, a tall, deliciously tanned and well-muscled wonder, with blond hair, and a shimmering smile. Will was having so much fun, standing in front of the pool while he talked about security shit; he wasn't even paying attention to Beverly or the other two guys surrounding the pool area.

"You ready to go, Will?" River asked.

His only answer was an enthusiastic nod and a wide, teasing smile, and Will rejoiced at the tiny blush on the guy’s cheeks. "Gotta change clothes first, pal." He winked.

His instructor nodded again. And as Will walked over to the little changing tent, he heard Beverly's hushed steps towards him.

"Will, what the fuck?" she hissed.

"Don't worry, okay?"

"Of course, I fucking worry! Are you crazy? If the boss finds out..."

"He'll kick him out, maybe shake him a bit, but look at him, he can take it." Will shrugged.

"What’re you doing this for?"Bev crossed her arms on her chest.

"I want something." Will said, pulling off his t-shirt.

"Oh, have you tried asking?"

"Where is the fun in that?" Will smirked.

"That you won't get that poor fucker killed just for something!"

"I wanted Hannibal to teach me how to swim. He said he doesn't enjoy swimming _‘for recreation,’ s_ o I'm going make him." Will replied, petulant.

"By how, exactly?" Bev asked, raising an eyebrow.

“By swimming with someone else."

"Hannibal could kill him!" Bev’s voice rose.

"I hope it won't go as far as that," was Will’s blunt response.

Will was dangerous, Beverly noted right then. Over the months, she had come to love Will's sometimes harsh and often mischievous ways, and his strong-mindedness. He was a challenge for her Boss' complete control. But now, she saw the other side, the side that was far too perfect for Hannibal, a side of Will that he himself probably didn't know existed. Will did not care about ethics or morals, which showed so prominently now. He wanted something from Hannibal and he was reckless enough to manipulate the man into getting it, even at the highly possible cost of somebody else’s life. It was something so small, so stupid, but Will had nothing to lose. If Hannibal killed Will, nobody would miss him. If he kicked him out, Will would go back to having nothing, and he was used to that.

Beverly was used to people like that. Her father had worked for Hannibal until the day he died, and she was so grateful for Hannibal taking care of herself and her mother; her funeral expenses shortly thereafter; and then supporting her through school. With all of these things she owed the man, she didn't even hesitate joining his organization too.

But Will had felt so pure and strong, maybe a bit bitchy, but never like this. She knew better than to judge him for it. It was easy to figure out where the attitude came from, but it struck her as a surprise nevertheless.

"Just –“ she sighed. “Just be careful."

"Don't worry." Will smiled all too brightly.

Bev knew she would worry.

 

///

 

At the one week mark of Will’s swimming lessons, Beverly and the other two guys on ‘pool duty’ would share worried looks every few minutes. River was unaware of who he was working with, probably believing Will to be some rich guy's pampered son. The poor guy maybe considered the possibility of a little affair that he’d be asked to keep quiet about that would increase his salary eventually. She could see why River was not of two minds about said idea. She had seen them all, all of Hannibal's past lovers, and Will was the best-looking one of them all: his body, now properly nourished, was as appealing; as was his face; that naive look he gave, hiding his eyes were they were too smart, too sharp.

Beverly was not going to tell Hannibal about this, but she knew she had to. She didn't want to, none of them who were witness to Will’s dangerous game did. Will was not really... flirting.

He was only leading River to believe that he was: always smiling and pretending to be more interested in the lessons than he really was. He got the hang of it very fast, though technique-wise, he sucked. But he got the basics and was pretty much able to move without any help now.

As much as Will didn't want to get Bev in trouble, he was growing tired of nobody telling Hannibal shit. He had no interest in River. He was handsome and funny, but he wanted his _way more handsome and not so funny_ lover with him instead.

Eventually, he grew tired of waiting and decided he would be the only bearer of the consequences.

It was a Saturday, and Hannibal was always off from work on weekends. The man would usually make plans for them, things to do so they can spend time together, but hell if Will was going to oblige him this time. He got up as soon as he woke up, ate breakfast and came back to the room to change his clothes.

Hannibal, still in bed, enjoyed the view as his boy undressed in front of him, slowly, teasingly. He only noticed how dry his mouth had become when he had to lick his lips to try and call him.

Will was now wearing a pair of tiny, tight black swim trunks. Mesmerized, Hannibal followed the curve of his boy’s ass and the obvious bulge of his cock. Without him noticing it, Hannibal got up and held Will to him, his arms going about his waist from the back, pressing his hardness against his pert cheeks as he kissed his neck.

"Are you up to something, Will?" His voice was low and it sent an excited chill down Will’s spine.

"I could ask you the same.” Will smirked. “I don't think this is just a morning boner, Hannibal."

"You could come back to bed with me." The man said, licking a stripe behind Will’s ear.

"I would love to, but you’ve paid for my swimming lessons and I need to take them.” He slithered away from the circle of Hannibal’s arms, his maneuver surprising his lover. “I'm learning a lot already." He said as he stepped away from him. He tried to avoid Hannibal's shocked expression as he pulled on a large bathrobe and tied his hair into a tiny bun, before walking out of the room. He was gone even before Hannibal's half-asleep and blood-drained brain could figure out what just happened.

What Will – his naughty Will was wearing was not just a lovely piece of underwear; it was the most European swimwear Hannibal had ever seen. It accentuated all his intimate parts, leaving nothing to imagination. And just liked that, it dawned on him that he was not even remotely the first one to see it.

Will waited for the explosion patiently. He knew it was gonna be now or never. He went to the pool and was now sitting on the edge of it, pretending to listen to River babble about the butterfly stroke as he showed Will the precise movements. Will was smiling playfully, like a kid who was waiting for a prank to begin. He unconsciously gently scratched his back, right over the tattoo, before jerking his hand back when he noticed what he was doing. He should have known better.

When the explosion came, it came hard and unexpected. Hannibal, now dressed in pressed pants and a casual polo shirt, silently stepped right behind Will and yanked him by hair and skin as he violently pulled the boy on his feet and away from the water.

"Oww!” Will yelped, his hand flying to his head, trying to fend off Hannibal’s hand. “Fuck, Hannibal! What the fuck?!" he shouted.

"Don't you dare make a single noise," Hannibal hissed. He let go of Will's hair and walked away from the edge of the pool before pointing at River, who was just getting out of the water, shocked and confused. He had barely hauled half his body onto the side before two big, well-muscled men in black suits took him by the arms and dragged him away from sight.

"Do you think this is funny, Will?" Hannibal’s voice and his hand gripping his bicep so hard brought Will’s attention back from River.

"What?” he asked, then a second after tried to pull his arm away with no success. “You’re hurting me.”

“Is this amusing?” Hannibal asked again, his fingers digging into Will’s flesh.

Will winced. “Fuck, no!"

"Stop, swearing." Hannibal warned him, his expression cold, yet Will could see the fire in his eyes. "What are you wearing?"

"A bathing suit?" Will managed as the pain in his arm lessened as the older man’s hold loosened.

"Oh, I see,” Hannibal nodded, one eyebrow quirking upwards. “You've decided to act this way.” He gave the remaining two guards a nod and they slipped away without a sound. He turned to Will again. “Fine then, I will show you what happens to boys who misbehave."

Will twitched, but it had nothing to do with fear. Even if he was indeed a little afraid, he still felt excitement and anticipation both slither all the way down to his groin.

Without another word, Hannibal dragged him by his now-numbing arm all the way back to the man’s bedroom. He was tossed unceremoniously on the bed, the man leaving him only a few seconds to lock the door with his key.

_Oh, shit. Maybe Bev was right. Maybe this had been a bad idea._

"Undress," Hannibal said, stealing Will’s attention back to him.

"Hannibal –" the boy began.

"I won't ask again, Will." He said, eyes trained on the boy as he stood at the foot of the bed.

Silently, Will did as he was told, slipping off the bathrobe, followed by the skimpy trunks. Hannibal was so pissed off, Will almost felt guilty for causing it. His body, on the other hand, was humming with expectation. Once naked, sat on his heels, his hands on his thighs.

"On all fours," Hannibal said, now moving to the single armchair at the left, by the window. He sat down and pocketed the key.

"Hannibal, can't we talk about this?" Will implored.

“What did I say just now?”

Will didn’t hesitate and obeyed the order before Hannibal could repeat it. The position left him feeling thoroughly exposed, and it made something in him quake in fear.

"And so now you want to talk. Would you care to explain why you were letting another man, not to mention the employees at the pool, look at you while wearing such a revealing piece of clothing? Something you used _my_ money to buy?"

"I..." Will bit his lip, unable to form a proper answer. He was feeling too much and the drumming of his heartbeat in his ears was making thinking difficult.

"You could explain, and I could listen.” Hannibal crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees. “But I feel I don’t really care for whatever excuse you will invent.” His eyes were steely as he continued. “I will have you understand that I don't tolerate disrespect in my house, Will. You are to remember that you are not in charge here; I am."

"Yes." Will swallowed thickly.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes... sir." Will replied, holding his breath as he watched the man get up from the chair to stand menacingly by the bed.

"Lower your head, Will." The man said. “Ass up.”

"W-why?" he asked, already doing what he was told.

"Bad boys are to be punished. I told you so before."

 _‘Oh...’_ Will thought. He blinked. _‘Punished? Did he mean – OH!’_

"No! No, Hannibal… Wait!" He said, turning over and getting up. It made Hannibal even angrier, but Will was beyond worrying about it. Hannibal was going to hurt him.

Shit. What he did was wrong. He got that crystal clear now.

He made a run for the door, remembering too late that it was locked and that Hannibal had the key. He watched as Hannibal strode slowly towards him, trepidation making him panic. Will banged on the door, whimpering as he silently begged for the men, whom he knew always stood just outside, to open the door. He felt Hannibal’s long arms wrap around his waist and then, he was dragged back to the bed as if he weighed nothing. As he fell in a heap back on the sheets, he knew he was lost and decided not to fight anymore. He backed away towards the headboard, fearful eyes on Hannibal as the man loomed above him as he yanked off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"I've been nothing but generous with you, Will. Yet you decided to show off for my staff and that man.” Hannibal said as he manhandled the boy back to his hands and knees, his bare rump thrust up. “Tell me, what did you expect to happen?" he asked, heavy hand poised above Will’s cheeks.

"It... It was just a joke, Hannibal... I promise..." Will shivered, genuinely afraid of the expected pain.

"I'm afraid our definition of _humor_ is not the same.” Hannibal said, tightly reining in his anger. “I demand so little of you, Will..."

Will could almost feel Hannibal's rage boiling inside him, the heat of it seeping from his skin. Without warning, Hannibal pulled on his hair and Will cried in alarm as he felt the man’s hand pat his left ass cheek as if testing it.

"You not only failed to respect my rules and my house, but you also swore at me Will, and you scratched my mark again."

"Hannibal, what are you –"

"This is the first time you have made me truly angry, Will, and luckily, I do believe in the benefits of positive reinforcement for disobedient and disrespectful young ones like you.” He said, considering quietly. “I think fifteen hits will be enough reparation."

"What?" Will asked, confused as the fingers on his ass drew gentle circles on his skin.

Fuck it, no. Will was not into shit like that. Fucking hell. He had no idea that was what Hannibal had meant before when he had told him sometimes punishment was better than death.

"Count, Will," he heard Hannibal say.

In the confused haze in his head, Will almost felt the urge to ask what he was supposed to count. Then it came – it came in the form of white-hot pain and ferocious sting. He knew spanking could be hot, sexy,  even, but this, this was not hot at all.

Hannibal's hand was hard and unforgiving as it fell, but Will was too proud to let him know how much it hurt. His voice was firm when he replied, "One."

And so his punishment went on. But as each hit fell, Will’s defiance and pride wavered little by little. He could not help it. There was no escape. If he buried his face in the sheets and muffled his voice, if his head was too close to the headboard, if Hannibal couldn't hear him counting out loud, his other hand would immediately be in Will’s hair, pulling on it hard to get him back on track.

Will was sore and he was humiliated. He had unbidden tears making his eyes swim, and his voice broke as he uttered each number after each humiliating smack landed on his butt.

So this was Hannibal's style, he thought, diving into his headspace – to make sure you will remember that he owned you. And in the end, he _owned_ Will so much that he felt only happiness when he finally huffed _‘fifteen’_. Will fell heavily on his side, crying softly, unconscious of it.

The burning sensation he was feeling now was nothing like he had ever felt before. The pain was raw and it made his skin tender in varying degrees. He felt like a little child, cowed and vulnerable; and god, he hated that – but not Hannibal. He breathed a happy sigh as the man lay behind him, spooning him, but careful not to have his clothed lower body come too close to Will’s oversensitive skin.

"Are you sorry, Will?" Hannibal asked, his punishing hand now gentle as he cupped Will’s jaw, making him turn to him.

"Yes... God, yes. I'm' sorry..." Will leaned into the touch, sobbing.

"Will you continue to break the rules I have set for you?"

"No! No, Hannibal, I promise... I'll be good..." he cried, welcoming Hannibal’s benediction.

"Can you feel it?” the man asked, thumbing away his tears. “You are mine, Will.” He declared. “Nobody else gets to see you. Nobody else gets to touch you. I will kill them if they do, and I will punish you again if you allow it. Have I made myself clear?"

Will nodded, his eyes fluttering close as he sighed. “Yes…” He definitely understood now.

“Good.” Hannibal smiled, though Will did not see it.

Looking at his handiwork, Hannibal saw that it was quite a view. Will's ass was red and sore, the patches of the imprint of his hand displayed temporarily upon the skin he loved so much. His eyes roved his boy’s flushed form, now pliant and soft against him. As he did, Hannibal felt inside him a confusing mix of rage, pain, fear and intense arousal. He wasn't one to find pleasure from hurting others, but Will was special to him in many different ways. He decided this was a new facet of himself that he had just discovered and it was only brought out into the light because of Will. His need to always be in control, to demand loyalty swelled in his chest and sent forth liquid lust through his veins.

He tipped Will’s chin up so that they were face to face. The boy opened his eyes, his gaze searching Hannibal’s. "Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"Yes, sir!" Will replied instantly, his need for comfort adamant.

"Do not move." Hannibal commanded and Will did not dare disobey.

This was a sick game, Will knew, probably the kind that people should run away from – but he wanted to be good again, he wanted Hannibal to be good to him again, and he was willing to do just about anything to make things right like before.

He stopped himself from crying out as he felt Hannibal’s teeth on his neck, and only had but a second to breathe before he was yanked by the shoulder and was turned around for a wet, violent kiss. Hannibal was not in the mood for gentleness anymore, he realized, as his lips were bitten and bruised.

The older man settled between Will’s parted legs and quickly pulled off his pants and underwear, exposing his long, hard sex, angry red and leaking. Once again, he captured Will’s lips, his tongue delving deep, tasting him before he was pulling away to throw the boy’s right leg on his shoulder. He reached for the tube of lube on the side table and poured a dollop onto his hand.

Gasping as their lips parted, Will felt cold, slippery fingers thrusting into his hole, the digits opening his core. He moaned aloud and threw his head back. Fire so hot now spread all over his body, from his ass to his dick and his chest. His body was burning and he was ready to get consumed by it.

Hannibal’s lips trailed a scorching path downwards, settling to leave his boy’s neck stinging from love-bites and nips that would show for days. He was also pleased to see that the sensations of mixed pain and pleasure served to distract Will from him pulling out his fingers from his lover’s tight heat that his eyes flew open in surprise as Hannibal thrust inside him in one brutal thrust.

Will cried out, the burn of Hannibal’s entry and the dead-on hit of his cock against his prostate leaving him drowning in frenzied ecstasy and confusion. He panted and whined as the tops of Hannibal’s thighs slapped again and again on his sore ass cheeks, each thrust throwing him back and forth between exquisite pain and searing pleasure. Those seconds seemed like an eternity before he was flipped onto his stomach once again, catching him unawares.

Not in the mood for pleasing his naughty boy or listening to his voice that drove him mad, Hannibal slipped two fingers into Will’s mouth and groaned at the feel of his lips closing around him from pure shock. It made the thrusting more difficult but much more rewarding, knowing Will’s body was attuned to his so well that he responded to him as naturally as the sunflower did to the sun.

Will’s mind reeled as he sucked on the intruding digits, his muffled moaning filling the room as Hannibal rocked into him, faster, harder, stealing everything from breath to reason from his mind and sending him hurtling towards a blistering spiral of sweet, tortured bliss.

Will held on for dear life as Hannibal's thrusts grew more eager, his pelvis hitting his burning ass as he went full throttle on his brutal pace, and would have collapsed already had he not been holding on to the solid headboard. He abandoned himself to the sensation, closing his eyes, his breath agitated and wild.

Some people argued that they found their loss of control gave them as sense of fulfillment, but when Will was still working, he had needed control because it meant that he was safe. Was this how losing control felt like? But was he working now? Why did Hannibal become so mad at him for showing his own body to others if he was only a fuck toy to him? Was this still work? Was he supposed to regain control? Was this thing between him and Hannibal something else entirely? Was it okay to let Hannibal fuck his brains out only to find himself begging for more?

Nothing prepared him for the force that shook his body as he came. It was hard - so hard, it filled him with nothing but relief.

"Fuck – yes…" Will cried, body going taut as he threw his head back.

It was enough to bring Hannibal almost to the edge too, pulling back so far until only his swollen head was inside, then snapping his hips forward again, hitting Will’s core one more time, causing the boy to whimper in oversensitivity. Then he was spilling his heat inside him, coating Will thoroughly, marking him all over again.

Will whined in pain and pleasure both as he met Hannibal’s glazed eyes, and the man felt a little weak and content at the same time upon seeing the resentment on his boy’s face, the pout in his mouth, even as he breathed raggedly from his own orgasm.

"Do you feel better?" Hannibal huffed, breath ghosting Will’s lips.

"Yes...” Will managed a smile. “God, yes..." he said, reaching up to slip Hannibal’s hair behind his ear.

"Do not make hurt you again, Will. I don't like it." The older man said, his warning as clear as day.

Will felt some of his mischievousness return as his body swam in the remnants of his pleasure. "Yeah… as if I'm gonna believe you."

"I don't –" Hannibal tried to argue, but had to catch his breath. He pulled out and sank down onto the bed.

“What?” Will curled up to him, tired, painfully sore in the ass in more ways than one, but thoroughly sated. He waited for Hannibal to continue what he was saying.

Hannibal welcomed the boy with his arms snaking about his waist before he pulled the sheets over them both. "It goes without saying, but I will get rid of your teacher.” He let Will lay his head on his arm as he met his eyes. “If you really want to learn how to swim, I shall teach you myself."

Will kept quiet as he nodded. This made everything better, Hannibal holding him close. It made the room feel warm and cozy as they both relaxed in each other’s arms. But inside his mind, Will smiled in satisfaction. Even if he did get spanked for it, in the end, he still got what he really wanted.

 

\-------------------------

If you like my work please consider supporting me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/dotmh)!


	6. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!So Sorry guys! This is extra long hoping you will forgive us!
> 
> *Will asks for a few things, Hannibals wants some too. In the end, they both end up satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a message from lovely Sammie, because she makes my fic like 200% cooler: 
> 
> "*Valentine’s Day had come and gone and we’re still at Halloween here. I can only say sorry, guys. My wrist had/has an injury and it’s just getting back on its operational mode now. At least I’ve got this done. Sorry, again. I promise it won’t take another quarter of a year for me to beta the next part Maria will give me. Thanks for your support! We always adore comments."

Will had a phone, a fancy one, but had hardly anyone to call. In fact, he only had two numbers listed in it: Hannibal's personal line and Beverly's. His contact list looked miserable, especially because he actually had, at one time, some friends. He used to go out with them to the old playground to talk by the swings or to help them with their gardening at home. In fact, he was some kid's godfather, if he remembered correctly. These were bits of his life that he wanted back even if it’s only by his phone contacts.

As months went by, he realized he still needed so many things -- pictures from his childhood, his box of memories, a t-shirt he got at the only concert he could ever afford, the plush dog his father had gotten for him as a baby and his address book with the phone numbers of all his friends – things that had no monetary worth yet meant the world to him; things that would make his and Hannibal's house feel more like home.

Hannibal was resolute about not letting him open a Facebook account, too many loose ends, he claimed, so Will had lost contact with everyone he had known all his life for the months he had been with the man. He was used to loneliness, sadness and loss, but not to having anyone to talk to aside from Hannibal’s employees for most of the day. And this semi-isolation was having a new kind of impact on him.  He had Hannibal, yes, but he was becoming a clingy mess. And he refused to acknowledge the fact that he did it because Hannibal offered him the love and care that he needed so desperately.

Well, Hannibal claimed Will could have everything he wanted so this shouldn't be too hard. 'Just ask,' Will reminded himself.

That night, had done everything right and according to what Hannibal considered acceptable behavior – up until that one moment.

After Hannibal got home and Will had given him his welcome kiss, they made their way to the dining room. Will made sure Hannibal was served his favorite wine at dinner, then they shared dessert by the pool, and had steamy sex in one of the changing rooms, followed by a very loud second round in their bedroom.

Now, as they lay down, with Hannibal slowly dozing off, Will gathered enough courage and asked, "Hannibal, I want to go home."

"What?"

Will almost fell backwards when Hannibal shot up, and he cowered a little as the man glared at him.

"This is your home, Will," Hannibal’s eyes were steely. “You are not to leave.”

"That's not what I meant," he quickly corrected. “I just want to go to my old house and pick up some stuff."

"There is no need for that. You have everything here," the man said firmly.

"There are things you can't give me, though. And I just need five minutes. I’ll go in, take some of my things and go out."

"I don't see the point." Hannibal said again, annoyed, but he also noted that Will looked troubled and it only made him keep on insisting. "You don't need anything from that life," Hannibal said with finality.

"But I do! Come on. You can come with me and make sure my Dad doesn't try anything." Will said, his eyes already warming at the threat of tears. He hugged the older man, wrapping his arms about his neck and burying his face there. "Please, Hannibal... I'm not saying I'm coming back to that life."

"Beverly can go in your stead to get whatever stuff you need from that house." Hannibal said after a few seconds of silence. He looked Will in the eyes, holding his attention solely to him. "This is your life now, and as I have told you before, there's no going back."

Will huffed. "I am not going to leave you just because I plan to be there for five minutes, Hannibal. You never saw my house. If you had, you'd know better than to think like that. Please... I can't tell Bev everything about the things I want to collect. They're... mine."

"Fine," Hannibal gave up, collapsing on the bed, as Will, satisfied, crawled up to his chest and rested his head there. "But I will go with you.” He told his boy, fingers twirling his curls. “I'll make sure your father is not there and ensure your safety, and that you’ll return."

"If you really need to do so…" Will conceded.

 

///

 

When he saw the house, Hannibal felt something in his chest tighten painfully. He recalled how Will had been then, underweight, malnourished and even dirty, but to see why was different. The neighborhood was not the best. It had seen better days. Most of the people living there were old, retired couples whose kids had moved away to live somewhere else. Will's house didn't stand out a lot from the rest, not from the outside, anyway. It had the same nasty paint job, with the cracking and flaking showing the bright yellow covered by the topmost apple-green coating; the same weed and grass garden as the other homes; and there was a termite-infested picket fence. The windows were covered with thick brown curtains which were frayed; the panes, dusted white; and by the door sat an overflowing trash can of cheap alcohol bottles and fly and maggot-housed takeaway boxes. This was as close as Hannibal had ever felt to actual hell. This was no way for anyone to live.

"You can stay here... I-I can do this on my own," Will said, his ears red at the tips. He had expected what he was to feel upon seeing the garbage dump where he had grown up, but his dismay was now mixed with embarrassment at Hannibal finally knowing the squalor of what he had, for many years, considered home.

"Nonsense. I said that I will ensure your safety, and so I will stay." Hannibal said, and took a box for his boy’s things from the car. He held it to Will and the boy took it with a brief nod.

"Ok... Great."

Everything was just as Will had left it. The door needed a vigorous push to open, the floor was sooty and the furniture still broken and stained. The nauseating smell of poorly maintained plumbing, stale beer and rotting food came strongly from the kitchen and hung in the air after Will closed the door of that particular room.

Was his father not living there anymore? Was he not eating at all? Will wondered, but in the end, decided not to care.

What he cared about was that Hannibal was here and was a witness to the _‘joys’_ of his previous life.

"I'll start here,” Will said, smiling timidly. “I am so sorry."

Hannibal tried a tender smile. "None of this is your fault." He reached out and placed a hand on Will’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

"It is,” Will said, “I stayed here for my Dad. I chose this life." He shook his head and smiled sadly as he took a picture frame from the coffee table, recognizing himself in his jumpers holding a small bucket of sand, before putting it in the box.

Hannibal gently thumbed Will’s cheek as he, too, looked at the photo. “You have always been a beautiful boy – though always a little too thin, too.”

“Dad loved his whiskey more than me,” Will said and turned away, ashamed of his past. "Let's do this quickly. I need to leave."

Stepping away from Hannibal, he grabbed a few books from the rickety shelves, some more pictures from a Danish cookie tin, and then opened a little closet behind the stairs to pull out a box containing more old pictures. Hannibal looked over his shoulder as the boy quickly sorted them out and set the ones he chose in his box. Hannibal wanted nothing more than to look at them, the messy little kid his boy used to be, a little unhealthy but happy, but he was not at ease surrounded by such filth and deterioration. No wonder Will had felt any need of aspirations or dreams; what he had considered home and family were virtually non-existent.

"I’ll just go to my room and we can go. ‘Wanna come?" Will asked, eyes looking up as he climbed the stairs.

"Certainly," Hannibal replied and followed Will.

The steps creaked and groaned painfully under their weight and Hannibal was, for a moment, weary that the floorboards would not hold as they approached the room to the right. Will turned the door knob and left the door open for Hannibal to walk in. This was the best-kept room in the house. It was clean, even if everything inside was tattered and old, not to mention covered by a thin layer of dust.

The room still smelled like Will – pure, unadulterated Will. Finally, Hannibal thought, a room that didn't make him agonize over his ultra-sensitive sense of smell. He knew he could get aroused just by his boy’s scent alone, and nowhere, aside from their room at the mansion, was it stronger than here.

Will dropped the box on his bed, which was nothing but a hand-me-down mattress from a neighbor, then took the shoe box sitting beside the lamp shade near his pillow. From there, he gathered a couple of paperbacks and a dog-shaped cookie box. Then, getting up, he opened the small closet in the corner and took a few t-shirts from there plus a little black notebook.

"I have a picture of my mom in the drawer over there. Would you mind?" He asked, his head inside the closet, looking around.

"Not at all."

The old wooden vanity had two drawers. Hannibal opened the first one to find nothing like a photograph. There was a rack of old porn magazines, a crappy romance novel and several condom packets. He was about to pick something up when Will pushed the drawer close.

"Wrong one!" Will said, glaring.

"I beg your pardon, you nasty boy," Hannibal teased. Will was blushing again, but it was nothing like the soft pink and blooming red that he wore when lost in ecstasy. "I assume you had fun in your room, then?"

"I... I worked here sometimes..." Will replied quietly. He watched as Hannibal’s eyes narrowed with realization, and Will stepped away from the vanity and the bed very slowly. "I don't need her picture anymore. Let's just go." He turned around to the door.

"Will –"

"I want to go, Hannibal. Please,” Will’s eyes were soft, imploring. “Home..."

Hannibal approached and nodded. "Of course."

It was a very awkward drive back. Will refused to look him in the eye no matter how much he tried to coax the boy from his remembrance of the past. Back in his room, Will started taking things out of the box, still closed in on himself. Hannibal couldn’t stand it and so he held Will close, ignoring the way his boy stiffened.

He buried his nose just behind Will’s earlobe as he spoke. "Don't feel embarrassed of the past, Will. It's done now. You are mine and everything that is mine is yours too. No matter what you have done, I assure you, I have done much worse."

Will was thankful that Hannibal left him alone after that. He had not cried so hard since he was a boy when his Mom left them for good, taking his favorite plushy in her purse, but leaving him behind. The older man let him sleep in his room and let him eat a simple dinner there and went to him to say goodnight and give him a tight hug before dimming the lights.

Will didn’t know it, but Hannibal only left his side when he was sure he was sound asleep.

 

///

 

Much to Hannibal's satisfaction, Will cheered up the day after. He filled a new photo album with the pictures of his childhood that they collected and a few ones from his teens. He transferred everything from his little address book to his phone and got a few replies from some of his friends who said they’ve been worried to death about his whereabouts. He was smiling and shooting sass all over just two days after he and Hannibal had gone to his house.

He was also on his phone a lot more now. With more people to interact with, like before, he was texting and messaging most of his friends and he started to feel less isolated. Well, he was not really alone anymore as soon as Hannibal came home, but Will always said his goodbyes and sent _‘talk to you later’_ the minute the man walked in the door. He also made sure no phone interrupted sex, which Hannibal appreciated.

But sometimes, when Hannibal saw Will smiling while looking at his phone, sending messages filled with emoticons and pictures of Flappy and his bedroom,  a part of him felt pride of Will's love for everything he provided – although the jealousy he felt also grew stronger by the day. It was unreasonable, as his boy had known these people that he was beginning to talk to again even before he met Will, but Hannibal couldn’t help it.

"So, you don't celebrate Halloween?" Will asked. They’ve just finished dinner and were sipping champagne with some truffles.

"I am a busy man, so I have no time for frivolities like decorations depicting death and give away candy to children," Hannibal replied, filling his flute again.

"Oh, so... you are busy on Halloween night?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I was invited to a party!" Will said, smiling from ear to ear.

"I have yet to be told who invited you, my boy?" Hannibal said, his meaning clear.

Will understood his tone, so he explained everything to Hannibal, his excitement not fading. He told the man about his childhood friend Molly; that she had moved to a quiet little suburb with her kid. She had gotten pregnant in senior high school, but still managed to finish, and now, she was a supervisor at Starbucks. She told him maybe three or four times after he texted her for the first time in months that she wanted him to join her annual Halloween bash after taking her kid treat or treating.

Hannibal was surprised at Will’s enthusiasm. After months of the boy living with him, he was not used to Will having anyone in his life aside from him. He decided he hated it.

"You can come,” Will said, invading Hannibal’s thoughts. “I mean, it's all good fun. I've known Molly forever. She is my closest friend."

"I have told you once before that you don't need friends from outside, Will,” Hannibal stated, putting his glass aside and looking intently at Will.

"I can't stay here alone for the rest of my days, Hannibal." Will replied, uneasy. "I feel lonely... I mean, you work a lot and I have nothing to do."

"Beverly is always here with you. Is she no longer good company?” Hannibal asked. “Should I look for someone else?"

"No!” Will gasped. “I love Bev!” He said. “But she has a job, too.” He looked at Hannibal and the man’s face was unreadable. Will suddenly felt afraid for Bev. “Fuck it, Hannibal, don't do this."

"Language, Will."

"Yeah – look, I just feel lonely without you. I know you have your job and all, and I just want to feel like my entire life is not... about missing you."

Hannibal opened his mouth and closed it again. Would it be wrong to pin his boy and fuck him good after such an adorable admission? Not really.

_His perfect little Will._

Hannibal wanted his entire life to be about missing him – missing him so much that he would never leave. He loved Will. He could not lie to himself, and he could not hurt Will by admitting that he wanted the boy to always crave his attention, his affection.

And so he gave in. "I will allow you to go to this party. Beverly will take you to your friend’s place."

Will’s eyes brightened. "It’s gonna be fun, Hannibal. All that candy and booze and –"

"You may go, but you may not drink any alcohol,” Hannibal interrupted. “As I said, Beverly will drive you to the place, and I will require this Molly’s address," he added, his face a perfect mask of indifference, yet inside he was simmering with jealousy. Will was going to have fun without him being by his side. It was unthinkable. And yet, he could never forbid the boy to have friends. He wanted Will all for himself but he was aware that a strangling hold on him might make him want him to flee.

Hannibal had to admit these thoughts were confusing, to say the least, as he has never doubted his decisions once made. He wanted to make Will happy as much as he wanted to impose his _rules_ on the boy’s life.

“Do you want it now?” Will asked, unable to stop smiling.

“Not immediately, but the soonest you can give it to me, the better.” Hannibal stood up, Will following him.

"Okay,” Will said as they headed to the hall leading to their rooms. He stopped walking after several steps and he turned around again. “I'll have to get a costume," he said with a smile. He then gave Hannibal a gentle kiss before rushing off – completely forgetting that he had already promised he’d stay with Hannibal tonight.

Hannibal really hated Halloween now.

 

///

 

Will left home at around 6 p.m. on Halloween, a cold Sunday afternoon. Hannibal's free day, normally spent fucking his boy, was interrupted for that matter. But it wasn't it that, that upset him. He was jealous – yet he refused to go with him. He was in a terrible mood when Will left and the staff was terrified to even get near him. They served him food that wouldn’t require him to use more than a spoon and a fork, afraid he would stab somebody if given the chance to use a knife. It was going to be a very long shift for them.

Will, on the other hand, was excited. His excitement hasn’t waned after Hannibal okayed him to go, especially after he got the FedEx package for his costume. Molly told him it would be a small party, and it had been small when she, little James and Will left their house. James was four years old and Will found that he loved him so much. Molly and her son had on cute, food-related costumes. She was a large piece of bacon while James was a cute egg. Will felt a bit out of place carrying a sunny-side up boy in his arms while walking beside bacon Molly since he got the coolest dog costume he could find online. It even had paws and the tail wagged around when he walked. But he set that all aside because this was the first time he was having fun with his old friend.

"Oh, Will, I was so worried," Molly said when they were outside and her son was busy collecting his treats.

"I'm sorry, Molly.” Will smiled sheepishly. “It’s been a complicated transition..."

Molly took his hand. "Your Dad told me that you were gone forever, and he was crying.... I was so sure you were dead. I went to the police but they refused to help me and..."

She was upset and Will felt awkward. He was not used to people crying for him, even the ones that claimed to love him.

"It's okay,” he tried another smile as he squeezed her hand. “I’m very good now. I live in a better place, and I have someone to take care of me."

"And that he does!” Molly said, eyes alight. “Look at you! I've never seen you so fat! I love it!"

Will almost felt guilty when she hugged him with such affection. He missed her and he missed her little egg-boy running around with a bag full of goodies.

"Will, I have chocolate!" Jimmy said with pride, showing him his plastic Jack O’ Lantern bucket, and Will shared his excitement as they walked back to Molly's parent's in-law’s house a few blocks away. Since the party at Molly’s would be quite noisy, she suggested that James sleep over at her in-laws’. She said they wouldn’t mind.

When her son started yawning, they got ready for the “adult” party. But it was so hard to get Will away from James as it was for Will to let him go. He just realized again that he loved that baby so much. He had worked so hard back then to hire a guy to kick the hell out of the fucking asshole that left Molly and her baby after she told him she was pregnant.  Will was much happier with Molly's husband now. She said he was a good guy, a little traditional, as were his parents, but he had a regular job as an elementary teacher and he loved James to bits.

Will mulled over these things as he stood outside as Molly said goodbye, her in-laws making comments about how Will was doing better and (probably) off drugs, looking so healthy and filling out his clothes nicely. He had blushed all the way to his hairline as Molly told them about their past, and him hearing them say such things didn’t even offend him. He had no money for drugs, true, but he didn’t look like shit. He didn't care if there were any side comments about who was taking care of him now. He was too happy. It would no doubt show on every picture they had taken today – every single one he had sent to Hannibal, yet he got no reply.

That made him a bit mad. He thought that if Hannibal would see the pictures, he’d know how much fun Will was having with his old friend, how cute he looked in his dog costume, how joyful the evening was, then maybe he would join the party.

But unbeknownst to Will, Hannibal was feeling quite the opposite way as he perused each photo he received – the man was looking at a happy, smiling Will with clenched teeth, uneasy and horrified to realize how little the boy’s happiness depended on being with him. Hannibal could only close his eyes in utter frustration, his jealousy striking him to the core.

Back at Molly’s house, the party was savage now. It was a crazy rave of loud music, of colors blending thanks to the fog machine, of sizzling laughter and weird sightings, like that of a mummy dancing with a fairy, or the vampire that had lost his false teeth in the beer tray. Will had been hoping that Hannibal would join him today, but he could see all the things the man would hate: the loudness, the cheap beer, the potatoes and pizza. He wondered what it would be like to see Hannibal chowing down a bowl of chips or letting loose to dance to Rihanna. He would love to have Hannibal with him all the time if he could. If only Hannibal weren’t as snob as he was, Will thought with a sigh.

His eyes found Bacon Molly dancing with her Bacon husband, kissing and holding hands. He would have loved to dance with Bacon Hannibal, too. He wanted to share everything with him, the bad stuff, the good stuff – all of his past, so he can share his whole future in full.

Wait! Was he... in love? No way, he thought. He had never fallen in love. It was stupid to fall in love. But...

"Hey, there, gorgeous," a voice behind him said, startling him. "Didn't mean to scare ‘ya. Looking at your happy tail, I think we have tons in common."

Will turn around to see another man also in a dog costume, but unlike Will's fluffy brown, he had a deep gray and black outfit that looked more like a wolf. Will tried to smile, he did like the costume but he wasn't really into it.

"Can I get you a drink, puppy?" The man was slurring and his eyes were droopy.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Will turned his attention back to the center of the living room where people were dancing.

"Never mind the drink, then. What about dancing? Do you dance?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Will asked, not at all interested. The man chortled.

"That I am! You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen,” he said, eyes sweeping all over Will.

"Thank you, but I’m not interested."

"I can make you interested, puppy, just give me a chance," the man replied as he drew Will closer. He was leaning over now that Will could smell the alcohol on his breath. Well, nothing he was not used to, Will sighed inwardly. The man slid his big, hot hand was over Will's lower back and it was now making his tattoo itch. Will hissed. The damned drunk jerk.

"I don't want to, okay?” Will said again, more firmly, but the guy was not relenting. Will huffed. “Step away, asshole."

Why would Molly even bother with a guy like this? He was probably nice when sober, Will started, but as the man’s hand went further down to grab Will's butt cheek, he doubted that idea.

"Hmmph… Don't get all nice and proper with me, little slut. I know your type. You would do any guy for a good price. I have money, sweetie, and a big, hard cock for you…"

Ah, and there it was. He was never gonna able to escape his past. Had he been here now five months ago, he would have agreed. He would take the guy to the back of the house and suck him off for a few dollars then turn back and forget about him. Will’s skin crawled. He was disgusted with who he used to be and with this man that reminded him of his past.

Will jerked away and he pushed the man’s chest. The man staggered back and narrowed his eyes at Will.

“Playing hard to get?” he sneered as he clenched his fists.

Oh, he was getting in for a fight, and Will was ready to deliver.

"I am not interested, so fuck off!" Will hissed.

"Don't talk to me like that, you fucking slut!" The man spat and grabbed Will’s arm violently.

Will squirmed and tried to kick him, but the guy was larger and stronger, and his dog costume made it hard for him to maneuver. The music was too loud to scream, and in the back of his mind, he also didn't want to mess up Molly's favorite holiday. The drunk idiot was murmuring things as he yanked at Will’s arm again and he was also leaning closer now too. Will considered biting him anywhere he could reach first. Will had always been ready for unmanageable ‘clients’ before so he carried a can of pepper spray, but he didn’t have one now and he was getting more than a little scared.

The man smirked and Will closed his eyes, waiting for a fist to hit his face, but instead the hold on his arm disappeared as the man was violently taken away. Will managed to stand up properly as people around him started to look at Beverly, who was pinning the jerk’s face to the ground with her hand and holding him down with a knee digging into his back.

"Hey, love, not having fun?" She asked nonchalantly, and Will sighed a thankful smile. Molly came around too, worried, and held his arm. "Are you ok, Will?"

"I want to go home."

"Of course, darling. I am so sorry...” she said, her eyes apologetic. Will shook his head. It really wasn’t her fault. “Jeff!" she called, her husband instantly there, and he helped Beverly pull the man outside the house. Bev came back a few seconds after.

"Can we go now?" he asked, suddenly shivering.

"You are the boss here,” she said, not really needing to be asked to get her ward home. She put an arm about Will’s shoulder as they walked to the car.

"Please don't say anything to Hannibal,” he said as Bev opened the passenger seat door. “He won't let me out ever again." He bit his bottom lip as he looked at her.

"Will, I can't lie to him."

"Please, Bev...” he begged, knowing he was not being fair because the moment Hannibal finds out that Beverly has hidden what happened tonight from him, it might cost his friend more than her job.

"Fuck it,” Bev hissed and threw her hands up. “Fine. But this is the first and last time."

Will only nodded then got in.

 

///

 

Hannibal had been in a terrible mood even after Will had arrived home, gotten out of his ridiculous dog costume and slipped into his bed to cuddle with him as he desperately wanted too. He had missed the boy. Was Will not sad when he was away? Or was he reading the signals all wrong again? Why did Will still want friends when they couldn’t even help him then? Now, he could give the boy anything he wanted, so why did he need to dress up and go to someone’s house to dance next to a woman dressed in a cheap, senseless costume for an equally senseless holiday? Hannibal knew he was in a bind. His control on his life was slipping and he was not used to it.

He held on tighter to Will who merely hummed contentedly in his sleep.

But something was off with him and Beverly, Hannibal thought. They might have thought they fooled him with the excited way they came in the house, but their body language hid nothing from him. He would find out one way or another.

But all of Hannibal’s musings that night escaped Will completely as his mind was somewhere else. He was upset, not because a douchebag tried to hurt him, heck, he was used to that, but because he realized that he loved Hannibal. He loved him so much that he hated the idea of who he used to be – that Hannibal was keeping him here, treating him like something so precious, when the man deserved better. He wanted to be his perfect lover, in his perfect house filled with perfect things, but it was no use. He knew he was a dirty, used kid from a sad, broken family. It was a repulsive thought, but it was there – ugly and sneering at him in his head.

As the days went by, he grew quiet and distant without him even noticing it. Love made him vulnerable. It stripped him of the veil he had covered himself with and he now felt naked. It was also choking him – making him need Hannibal, making him want him desperately. How could people wish for this to happen to them?

His annoyance with himself – with his heart made him irritable and short tempered – but he didn’t know that this was happening to him and that, that certain someone who was causing the havoc in his feelings had his hawk eyes observing him.

Hannibal took Will's reflective distance the worst way possible, assuming that letting his boy out was a terrible mistake. Will now remembered he had other people out there, that he could have a future that involved them, that he was pretty and young, and now, healthy and hopeful. Will would want to leave; he was just waiting for a chance to ask. And when Will found his chance, Hannibal knew that he wouldn't have the heart to fulfill his threat and kill him. No. He loved his boy too much to refuse him. And when he has left, Will would go away, far away from him, and find a life without him in it.

All this, Hannibal would do for him, all of it – even his freedom, he would give Will at the cost of his own happiness.

In this midst of his torturous thoughts, the story of his first lover swept over him like a tide, rushing in, violent and unstoppable.

This time, he decided, he there was no need to suffer. This time, he can just let go.

Yet his determination wavered. His heart’s affliction was no less acute as the last – it might even be worse.

Just to save himself the thrumming pain, he avoided facing Will like a plague. He would work 18 hours a day, had dinner with anyone but Will, and stayed in hotels to sleep alone. He afforded him no chance to talk, to tell him that he wanted to leave. Hannibal was not sure how long he would last doing what he was doing, but for some confounded reason, he could not find the courage to just let Will say goodbye and go.

He had to hold onto this for much longer…

 

///

 

It might have been a week or maybe two – Will wasn’t sure anymore, but for the first time since he moved there, he felt alone. It meant no hugs, no kisses, no dinners, no scolding – no Hannibal.

Did something happen? He knew Hannibal didn't love him back; it was obvious. He was just a sex toy, albeit a very expensive one. He wanted to know what was going on, but how could he if Hannibal was almost always never home? He refused to talk to Will and even avoided sleeping in the house.

Soon enough, with more time spent alone leaving him to wonder about Hannibal’s behavior, his sadness was quickly replaced by anger.

Maybe Hannibal has found someone new to _love_. Maybe he had gotten tired of the foul-mouthed kid he had bought, and now, he was regretting it.

Well, he was dead wrong if he assumed that Will Graham was just going to give him up like that – with no fight. He had allies in every corner of the house – allies that needed Hannibal to be happy as much as he did. And they were all willing to help him get things back to normal ASAP.

 

///

 

"Hannibal, can I talk to you?"

Hannibal stiffened but hid the reaction well as he stood up from his desk chair, gathering the folders and slipping them into his briefcase.

"I apologize, Will, but I have to leave very soon. I don't have time for you at the moment."

Will felt a hint of pain but kept calm. The robe he wore felt too heavy now, but he refrained from taking it off just yet.

"Curious… I checked your agenda for the day and I know you don't have any more appointments."

"I guess I have some minutes to spare, then." Hannibal said, sitting down again. He planted his hands on his knees as he crossed his legs.

Will took a lungful of air then spoke carefully. "I need to tell you something; though I am pretty sure you won't like it, nor agree with me. I don't quite agree with myself. I have no idea how this works or how I’m even able to do this but –"

"If you wish to leave me Will, just do it."

"What?" Will almost bit his tongue. “What?” he repeated, blinking.

"I'll provide you with money. You can take everything I have given you, but just do it as soon as you must."

Was that pain in his own voice that’s reflected in his eyes? Regardless, Hannibal needed no one. He would go back to being alone and live his life well and content as he had done before – before Will.

"Do... Do you want me to leave?" Will asked, walking over hesitantly. His heart was beating fast and it was suddenly painful to breathe.

"If you so desire," Hannibal replied, all business-like.

His steely, cold aloofness stabbed Will’s chest like a knife, and the pain made his hands shake.

"Who told you I wanted to leave you?" he asked, leveling his voice and keeping his wayward emotions in check. He was getting angry now. What the fuck was all this about? "I just... I wanted to know why you were avoiding me,” Will said, holding Hannibal in his gaze. “I can't stand it!" he hissed.

"W-Will?"

If he weren’t so angry, Will would laugh at the way Hannibal was now looking at him, it was as if he was speaking in Latin.

"You don't sleep with me or eat with me. You avoid me at every turn. Did I disobey you in any way? If I did – I mean, you can just... you can punish me. I can take it."

Hannibal seemed frozen, though, and his face was blank. The initial shock had worn off, and now, Will can’t read him. What if he had already made up his mind? What if he was now thinking of getting rid of him? He bowed his head in defeat. Will suddenly felt 16-years-old again, making stupid assumptions because he was heartbroken. How could he have thought anything could come out of this – of whatever he had been planning.

"So you don't want to leave me?”

Hannibal’s voice made him look up again.

"What–No! I’m not going anywhere. This is my home!" He watched the man for a few seconds, still trying to see beyond the impassivity of his face.

"Then why are you here?" Hannibal asked, seemingly composed, but in his mind, he was thanking the universe that his boy wasn’t leaving him for good. 

"I – em... I got something for you... to make up for whatever I did to make you mad."

Will struggled not to fidget. He had better put on a good show if he wanted this to actually work. Was he better off showing some sort of regret or maybe he should try this with some of his regular defiance? Looking at Hannibal, he knew he’d just be guessing, so he might just have to use the power of his cuteness here. Besides, he wanted to make Hannibal happy.

He smiled a little; hoping it will hide the shaking of his fingers, then let the robe fall open before he shrugged it off. Hannibal gasped, and Will smiled wider, this time, much sultrier, before striding purposefully toward the man and slowly going down on his knees and running a caressing hand on his leg.

Hannibal merely looked down at him, his eyes, the only reflection of his kindled interest.

"Happy Halloween, Hannibal." Will said.

Hannibal breathed as calmly as he could. He had hosted several masked balls himself and had attended more than a handful of dress-up soirees, with both events inclusive of _intimate private meetings_ afterwards, but he had never seen the appeal of such things, seeing them as bland and frivolous. And yet, here was Will, wearing something that might have been worn by any other guest he had had, and his heart has been set racing.

He never considered how much it would turn him on to see his boy in female lingerie, the exquisite lace and silk against Will’s flushed skin, with a leather collar about his neck and a fluffy fox tail coming out of...

"And, is this inside you, Will?" Hannibal reached low behind Will, his long fingers toying with the faux fur.

"Yeah..." Will smiled, his cheeks blushing.

Hannibal felt the throbbing pain in his groin; it was too difficult now to remain dressed. A part of his brain reminded him of Will's intentions to leave – maybe this was to get on his good side. What if his boy was just – no. And even if it were so, he didn't care anymore. If this was not enough display of his ownership, he needed to accept nothing would ever be as close.

"Let me release you, Boss."

Hannibal watched as Will made his way up to his pants and unzipped him with his teeth, his hot breath brushing his crotch and his eyes locked on Hannibal's. The office was suddenly too small and too hot. He felt warm fingers taking his already hard cock from the prison of his clothes, followed by the greedy pulling down of his pants as Will settled between his legs and licked the bulbous tip with a smile. He then followed a drop of precome all the way down to the base and up again, making Hannibal gasp quietly.

"Is it good?"

"Yes..."

Will gave him another naughty smile before digging in. First the tip, then slowly taking him fully inside his mouth, his blue eyes rapt – always looking at him; only closing them as he exhaled a sigh of pure devotion and want. He gently pressed his tongue at the base before going back up and kissing the head.

"You can touch me, Hannibal. Relax." He whispered, his ass wiggling a little, making the tail move from side to side.

Hannibal wanted to curse as Will smiled at him again, nuzzling his cock against his cheek before kissing it. He wanted to move, to do anything at all, but was glued to his seat by what he was seeing and feeling.

As Will took him in again, he comforted himself by holding onto his boy’s soft chocolate curls, pulling not so gently when bolts of pleasure jerked through his body and pulling even harder as he forced Will to go deeper and deeper, thrusting his hips to fuck into the warmth and savoring the lustful sounds Will made as his face bloomed red and saliva dripped from the corners of his lips. It was dirty. It fit Will quite well.

He kept that almost violent pace for a few more minutes; Will's eyes blurred by tears from the effort, but remained as determined and focused as always. Hannibal was panting now, his breath as messy as his pants and as Will's hair as his fingers twisted in it. He needed no words for Will to feel his orgasm building.

"Swallow." He ordered, voice hoarse from pleasure, sending a bolt of pride to Will's heart. The boy hummed as he waited for the first burst of salty come and gently sucked Hannibal, let him thrust in and out, and milked him through his orgasm, not spilling a single drop, making him shiver and arch over him.

"Such a good boy…" Hannibal breathed, holding Will up. Will licked his lips, satisfied, as he sat on his lap.

"I love you," he said, throwing his arms about Hannibal’s neck. The man seemed happy and satisfied as he pulled him for a thorough kiss, tasting himself and savoring it in his boy’s mouth.

Will had no romantic expectations, no amazing plans for the time he’d hear those words for the first time. He was not even sure what love meant or what would be expected of him after such a declaration, but the warm burst that filled his heart told him it wasn’t gonna be bad – especially when Hannibal responded.

"I love you too."

Will Graham knew this was the best Halloween ever.

 

\---------------------------------

If you like my work please consider supporting me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/dotmh)!


	7. Chapter Seven Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG NEWS!

Omg guys, it has been so long, we want to apologize. This is a story we love but was forced into a Hiatus for several reasons. Unemployment, injuries and technical difficulties.

Our process is something like this: I write the raw chapters, all the ideas, actions and most dialogue. Then I send it over to Sammie who works her magic correcting my shit and adding little spices and herbs to make this the best thing I have ever worked on.

For several reasons, our process was stuck and chapters were not able to come out. But now we are back and so ready!

  
\--------------------------------------

 **Sammie has a little series of BoyToy Time stamps now!**  
Little stories in the middle of the main action of the Fic, this is as canon to the fic as it can be, but may not be directly addressed in the actual fic. They are a big add on to the lure so please read them!!

They are posted as a separate entity because the writing style is very different and we don't want BoyToy to feel inconsistent or weird. I had very little to do with the writing of this chapters, but it follows the established storyline!

**here is the link:<http://archiveofourown.org/works/11261931/chapters/25179786>**

\--------------------------------------------

As for the new chapters, the story needs an update, but we are almost ready to start posting again, we have a lot to come!

We have drama from the past, Hannibal's ex-lovers, Will's ex-lovers, Dark!Will coming ahead. And most of all we have the biggest story arch for this fanfic, just know one thing: Francis Dollarhyde.

I hope you are ready because Hannibal and Will sure are not!

Want to support us and this story? please consider buying us a cup of coffee!: https://ko-fi.com/A667QQ0


	8. Blood-Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds himself addicted to Hannibal's company and wants to join his line of work to spend more time together. Will is a very unlucky bastard,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We are finally back on track with our babies! We hope you are ready for the drama that will unfold as the past comes back to haunt both Hannibal and WIll *-*
> 
> Writing makes us tired and sleepy, please consider donating a cup of coffee if you liked the story:  
> https://ko-fi.com/A667QQ0

 

Will knew there was something weird about him. He was acting odd; he just couldn't put his finger on why or how. He felt confused, but that was the only feeling he could place. Ever since the incident with all the love confessions and general awkward first relationship steps Will felt confused, his dynamic with Hannibal odd and different. Having two dogs and a Valentine's Day realization didn't help either.

Not only was it more intense. No. Will had caught a glimpse of something barely hidden inside Hannibal until then. He was jealous, possessive. But why? He wanted to own Will in every possible way, but was Will's love really worth all that effort? Not like he had anywhere to go or wanted to.

He was not buying that he was the only one in Hannibal's life. The man was a handsome, rich man that knew so many people, so there was simply no way for him to settle with a boy half his age with absolutely no education, couldn’t hold an interesting conversation for long or with nothing other than sex to give back.

Women must be all over him. These family-owned _businesses_ always needed heirs. So where was Hannibal's mafia wife? Why was he wasting time with him? Even if Hannibal was completely gay, which, for some reason, Will doubted, he would need to keep appearances right?

It troubled Will how much he cared. Was it necessary to care? Well, yes, was the simple answer. If Hannibal decided to get married in the future, would he kick Will him out? Was this a temporary deal until Hannibal found someone else? What if he got too old for him and moved on to a new lover, a prettier one – one that would bear him children and be allowed to his meetings and family reunions?

That question niggled at him once again: Why do you care? ‘ _Cause I love him_ was the obvious answer. He wanted Hannibal to be his, to give him his time, to kiss him, to hold him. He was not to do those things with anyone else...

And Hannibal wanted to keep Will for himself, too. He had Will change his bathing suit and had forbidden him to even walk around the pool without a shirt. He demanded to know who he talked to, went out with, even who he played online with. He had a dangerous way of caring, but as long as he felt wanted, Will decided he didn't really care.

Off all things, Will wanted all of Hannibal's time and attention. But Hannibal was a busy man and Will was a greedy boy; and a very insecure one, too. Only when it came to Hannibal, though.  It wasn't a life of luxury he felt worried about losing.

 

There was this morning when, as they bathed together, Will discovered that Hannibal felt less interest in going to work after they fucked. And like a child, he assumed that was the way to go.

The idea of pissing Hannibal off with his attempts to seduce him killed his boner so quick he could have sworn he would never get it up again. But what if they had too much sex and Hannibal got bored? What if they didn't have enough and he got a new lover?

He probably needed to talk to Hannibal about how he felt, but he was too embarrassed to do so. Was he being immature? Would Hannibal make fun of him for doubting his love? Maybe he would get mad; after all, Hannibal has provided for him with everything since day one and has whispered gentle words to him in Lithuanian, some Will could make out and some he could only assume were words of love from the gentle tone that felt like a caress on his heart.

 

///

 

He normally woke up around noon. He had nothing more to do, no responsibilities. He had no job and he didn't need one. But when he felt Hannibal get up he tried clumsily to keep him in bed by holding onto his torso in a gentle, yet possessive, hug. He was sure Hannibal would just go back to bed and hold onto him like he did on weekends.

He didn't. After a wet kiss on his lips, Hannibal was off to the bathroom. Already awake, Will followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have work to do, Will."

Will gave him a silent nod. He was somewhat disappointed, so much, that he couldn't think of a clever response. He wanted to spend more time with Hannibal, and he knew that everybody around the house had noticed how quickly Will got addicted to the attention the boss gave to him. They were probably thankful too since Hannibal was in a good mood and in a happy mindset all the time. It had been weeks since he last killed someone, less mess to clean.

For Will, who had always seen intimacy as a payment for what he could give, what he and Hannibal had now was a fresh experience. He could take in as much as he needed and, regardless of the sex, he felt like he was not asked for anything return.

"Hannibal... Do you really have to go?" Will asked, sitting at the end of the bed.

"You know I do. Those corgi pants you ordered online are not going to pay for themselves, Will."

"So you know..." Will smiled warily.

"I know what you spend your every penny on, my boy." Hannibal said, dropping a kiss on his hair as he entered the bathroom.

Will followed the silhouette of Hannibal, blurred by the textured glass cabin of the shower – his long legs; his broad, hairy chest. He could almost feel the water drops running down his tan skin. A hint of pain made him realize he was biting his lip harder. Gosh, he wanted Hannibal so bad now.

He took off his shirt, intending to join the man in the shower, which would lead inevitably to him being fucked hard against the wall, but realized he must have fantasized about it for a little too long because Hannibal was already stepping out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"All yours, Will," he said.

"Thanks..." He tried not to look too disappointed. Again. Now he wasn't even in the mood to take a shower at all.

On the way back to the room, he held Flappy and lay back down on the bed. He felt Winston curl up to him and heard Macho's heavy steps as he sat on the floor next to the bed. Will was looking at Hannibal as he moved around collecting clothes, brushing his hair and double-checking in the mirror. Like he wasn't sure he looked hot as fuck.

Will cursed and turned away from him, confused.  Why was he so sad? When did he become a clingy little boy? He was a grown man. A clingy grown man who craved the love and attention of a ruthless Mafia boss. No. He was his own man. He was not going to feel sad anymore.

"I have to go now. Will?"

"Yeah, have a nice day." He replied, waving nonchalantly, not getting up.

"Will, would you say goodbye properly?" Hannibal looked at him pointedly.

"Are you coming back on time for dinner?" Will asked, still not moving from the bed.

"I do not know that yet." Hannibal suppressed a sigh and sat on the bed.

"But you'll try, yeah?" Will finally got up, still holding Flappy.

Hannibal wasn't sure. Will saw the doubt appear for a few seconds behind Hannibal's eyes. The goodbye kiss he gave him was almost too harsh and rushed.

"Have a nice day, Hannibal." Will said, lying back again.

"Be a good boy, Will."

 

///

 

"Fuck! Yeah, Bev, hit it!"

"Hit what? The hell are you talking about?"

"The thing - the flying thingy! That-there! Hit it!"

"I hit it! It won't die!"

It was already 11 pm. After a whole day of feeling lonely, Will was already done waiting for Hannibal. He was not a lost puppy eager for his owner to come home. Come afternoon, he had gone out with Bev to get a cup of coffee, he also had a t-shirt printed with Flappy’s face (knowing that Hannibal hated the toy dog) and when they got home, instead of cooking, he had ordered a huge pizza. The face on the pizza delivery guy was of pure, unadulterated envy when he saw a guy his age living in this fancy-ass mansion, so Will gave him a $40 tip before eating with his bare hands (no plate, no fork, which Hannibal detested) on the nice black leather couch they were now jumping on while playing a video game.

If he heard Hannibal's car pull over, he gave no sign of it. He had half a slice hanging from his mouth as he tried to kill all those weird monsters and zombies on the screen.  Bev was as bad as him, but she always had fun and Will loved having her around.

"Fuck, we are never going to get past this level." Will grumbled behind the pizza.

"You need to give me a boost up. If you get me on that roof, I can kill the ones there before they come down."

"No fucking way, Bev. They'll slaughter you. Shit!"

"Will, you are not to swear."

Bev was on her feet so quickly Will felt dizzy. He barely looked at Hannibal as his friend excused herself and practically ran out of the room.

Well, great. Can't he even play for a bit in peace?

Will turned off the console silently. He felt the couch sink where Hannibal sat down, but made no effort to move closer to him or give him a welcoming kiss.

"Will, are you by any means angry with me?"

"What makes you say that?" Will said, eyes on his socked feet.

"I've been here for a whole minute and I am still waiting for a kiss."

Will tucked his legs, putting his chin on his knees. "Maybe I don't want to kiss you."

Hannibal tried his best not to look too displeased with that answer. What was wrong with his boy today? He had been strange this morning, but Will had oftentimes been weird and had always been moody when he woke up.

"Maybe you don't have a choice.” Hannibal said and waited. Will didn’t move. “What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Will."

"I already had dinner." Will said, avoiding the subject.

"I can see that," Hannibal replied, looking at the pizza and gently closing the lid. The smell of greasy cheese was not what he had wanted to get home to. "I'm sorry. I had a lot to do. I've had a lot of things to take care off at work, problems that need my immediate attention."

"You always do. It's work; I know. I’m not mad."

"Do you feel lonely? Bored, maybe?" Hannibal asked, inching towards his boy.

"No..." Will lied, looking away.

Hannibal smiled and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek and neck until a small giggle escaped his lips.

"Stop it!" Will squirmed, not really trying to get away.

Hannibal stopped and just held him. "I want to know if you are mad at me, Will. I don't recall doing anything to offend you."

"I just... It's stupid." Will hid his face in Hannibal’s chest.

"What is?"

"No, it’s not important."

Hannibal frowned and kissed him again, this time on the lips, opening them up with his tongue until he heard the boy moan and relax in his arms.

"Talk to me, Will." The man said, eyes fixed on his boy.

"I want to spend more time with you, but you are never here lately..." Will blurted, climbing onto Hannibal’s lap and resting his forehead against the man’s. "I was so sure sex would make you stay, but of course, I was wrong."

"I am not such a basic man, Will.” Hannibal said, cupping his face, making him look at him. “My sexual urges are not enough to confuse me that I forget my responsibilities."

"Yeah… I guess I'm just not good enough to make you want to stay, huh?" Will hated saying it, but he had to.

"It has nothing to do with you.” Hannibal clarified, confused. “Are you not pleased with anything in the house? Are you bored?"

"No, I just miss you...” Will admitted. “Would you--Can't I help with your job? You need a Mafia Wife to help you, right?"

"Where did you get this terminology from?" Hannibal frowned.

"I mean, I can't be your wife, but I can do everything one could." Will added, a serious look on his face.

Hannibal was getting more confused. What was Will going on about?

"I live a dangerous life, Will."

"I don't care. I would kill anyone who’d dare to hurt you. I would. With my bare hands if that made you happy."

That would, indeed, make him happy to see Will rip and cut and glow covered in the blood of his enemies, in the tears of their loved ones, standing there, victorious.

But that wasn't Will. Will was clean and pure. Hannibal wanted him to be the only thing in his life not stained by violence. The only normal thing he had left to hold on to.

"You don't mean that," Hannibal said, thumbing Will’s cheek.

"Try me, old man." Will said, defiant. His heart was thumping hard in his chest. He was pouring himself out, needing Hannibal to see; needing him to know how desperate he was to be part of more than the man’s bedroom.

"You reckless boy..."

"I'll kill a man right now to prove it to you. Trust me, I can handle it!" Will insisted, hands gripping hard on the man’s forearms.

"Why would you want to get involved with what I do when you know firsthand how distasteful it can get?"

"Because I was lost on the other side of the veil until you found me," Will quickly added. "I want to be on the side you are on. I want to be with you, spend my time with you, my hours, my days, all of my life. Who could take care of you better than me, Hannibal?"

As always Hannibal found himself disarmed by Will's raw confession. It silenced him but also had his heart feeling full of his love for this boy.

"Your passion is something I haven't seen in years...” he said, eyes locked with Will’s. The boy’s gaze was unflinching. “We'll give it one try. If it works, we will talk about it further. If it doesn't, you will stay at home where I want you."

Will’s lips curled into a smile, dangerous in its glee. "But if it does, and it will, you will take me with you."

"I can't always take you with me. There are situations that –"

"Because I'm a man." Will grit his teeth. There was a prickly feeling under his skin, irritating and persistent.

"It's not like that." Hannibal reasoned, taking his hands, squeezing them.

"Yes, it is. It always is." Will said.

Even though Will got what he wanted, he still felt a little hurt – just a little – but he was used to being something people kept hidden from what society viewed as acceptable. He’d felt like that with his dad ( _‘Drunk idiots are not meant to have kids,’_ people said); and he’d felt like that with his friends ( _‘Nice kids don't have friends like Will,’_ they said, _‘dirty and starved.’_ )

It occurred to him, the only time he truly felt like he belonged was with Matt because Matt was just as worthless as him. They had been perfect for each other when they had nobody else to cling to – just a petty criminal and his little whore. _Whore._ Will wanted to bleach that name off of his skin.

 

///

 

Hannibal purposefully tried to delay Will's involvement in his career ever since the boy brought it up, but he also knew Will was getting reckless, waiting for him to give him what he’d promised.

Why was Will so eager to please? If he was a little less cunning and more content with his life then Hannibal could keep him innocent and safe. Will wasn't exactly innocent per se, and Hannibal was afraid to ask what he had done in the past when he sold himself for food. Regardless of it, Will was the cleanest, most precious thing to ever happen to him... since _her_ , at least.

No. Hannibal mastered himself not to think about her. History would not repeat itself.

Will had shown devotion and real love for him, even to the point of admitting his willingness to kill for him. Then why was he so worried? If a man like him could not keep his loved one, how did simple folks manage to have 50-year-long marriages?

Will also made him think of Mischa – his little angel, the one true love of his life. Mischa had been an ideal, a dream; his little sister ripped from this world when she was far too young. It was her loss that sent Hannibal in the path he was today, into killing and dealing drugs for his uncle Robertas. A path where he had everything he wanted, even love, and still felt afraid of losing it.

He was in such a dilemma. What was he to do about Will? If the job was too dangerous, he’d risk losing his boy, something he would not recover from without bigger, uglier scars than he already had. But if it was too easy, then Will would consider it such a success that would prove that he belonged next to Hannibal at every turn. Hannibal knew he couldn't risk it. He had enemies, people who needed any reason to hurt Will if they knew they could do it, people who justified Will having a bodyguard.

Will was also right about one other thing. He was, indeed, a man. If his uncle found out that he had a male lover again, he would flip, phone him no matter what hour of the day it was where he was, and scold him like a child. But he was more worried about his clients and associates being rude or mean to Will just for being with Hannibal, for being his _kept boy_.

Men like him were meant to have gorgeous women by their sides, have children, have a family to inherit the business. But Hannibal didn't want any of that life. He wanted Will. He just needed time to turn his boy into a strong man that could handle the burden of being Hannibal Lecter’s _partner,_ which meant that he’d be putting his lover in danger – not ever, even if Will did prove to be capable of handling Hannibal’s line of work and all that, that entailed.

His love for Will was inconvenient, he knew, especially how the you man made him worry and fear for him. And yet he also had to admit that he had never felt more alive than the last six months that Will had been in his life. And because of this, he needed to somehow provide validation to Will’s need to be part of his whole life.

He finally found a good opportunity about two weeks after Will first asked to join him. The team he had sent undercover to figure out who was selling in their territory had come back with plenty of information, and because of this new competitor, Hannibal was busier than ever. He came home late, too late to even have dinner with his boy or even have a quick fuck anywhere. And just after three nights of this, Will began to rebel by visiting Molly more often, still with Bev, who was the only way he knew about his boy’s excursions; texting in their bed while completely ignoring him; and even refusing to kiss him goodnight. It was all very childish, but Will turning the lights off just when he came into their room made the man decide that enough was enough.

So just a week after, he yielded to Will’s request and found a job for him. It was easy yet useful, just collection work. He was assigned a contact who owned several clubs in the downtown area. Hannibal had very good income from them and, in exchange, alongside giving the man a cut, they were also offered protection for their businesses. Tobias Budge, the man in question, was responsible, discrete and overall one of the best partners Hannibal had ever found. He was the kind of man people came to when looking for unusual and mostly dangerous favors, and he always knew the right person in Hannibal's organization to take care of it for a fee, of course. And the part that Hannibal liked the most was that he left no trace of his action unless he wanted someone to follow them – usually to remove loose ends.

Hannibal had elected Tobias to collect several documents regarding the business, contact information, and any pertinent personal data involving the incoming mayoralty candidates; just a report. It was very simple, but he needed those documents to send back to Europe to his uncle for the family’s archive so that no matter what happened to him any other Lecter branch could take over whatever business he had in the countries he covered, but mostly in the U.S.

Will learned, by listening to Hannibal talk to Tobias, that the Lecter family business went far beyond what he had imagined. He figured they were a crime gang, ‘protecting’ businesses from competition, which usually meant offing said competitor; and sold drugs of all kinds, but he had been naïve.

Hannibal's organization had many levels, and even if he wasn't directly involved Hannibal was well aware of the actions taken by all of them: car theft, identity theft, container and cargo high-jacking, fraud of all kinds, cybercrimes and trafficking of anything that the client wants but is illegal and can’t be found in the country where they were (except for animals, especially those on the endangered list, as Hannibal’s family had a small sanctuary in Lithuania for lynxes and grey seals). They had a hitman service too, of course, to nobody’s surprise.

Yet for all the criminal things that the man was involved with, there was one thing Hannibal would never do, and Will almost threw himself naked at Hannibal to beg him to fuck him face-down on his fancy oak desk in front of his nice associates when he heard about it. Even now, he was still tempted to do it.

"So you could actually get a cheaper companion than me and my corgi pants, huh?" Will asked playfully as he sat on the leather chair at Hannibal’s office table, the man smiling at him as he worked on his computer. His foot nudged the man’s back in time with the soft music playing as he rocked in the chair.

"I despise any form of human sexual exploitation," Hannibal simply said, and Will smiled as his love for Hannibal reached a whole new level.

No pornography. No escort services. (Nothing sexual, anyway. Hannibal did have girls and boys offered into the arms of very important people when he needed favors, but he assured Will they lived very happily in the company of the rich clients and associations Hannibal had set them up with after said favors have been honored.) No slaver. Everything was consensual and sane. Never anyone of minor age in sight. If he obtained any smaller organizations that got by with prostitution or similar assets, Hannibal simply dismantled them and acquired the victims involved so they could get new jobs in some of his legitimate businesses. Some chose the illegitimate ways, too, but Hannibal never refused the service of people who felt thankful to him. After all, loyalty always created a better bond than indebtedness.

"Why? Isn't that a lot of money?" Will asked, toeing Hannibal’s suit’s lapel.

"I don't see any value in damaging innocent people in that particular uncorrectable way."

"Drugs do that, too."

"You make a choice to do drugs," Hannibal answered, taking his foot and pinching his big toe. Will pulled back, giggling.

Hannibal added, "I've also seen people decide to get away from them. The ones who decide to stay, the ones who we sell to... they deserve what they’ve got coming, Will."

And facing that truth, he had Will convinced. It didn’t take much to make his boy believe, though, as Will had after all seen it happen to his Dad. His father who looked at Will at age 5, starving and dirty, with clothes two sizes too small or too big, and he did nothing about it, nothing but spend their money on alcohol and gambling.

Bill had every chance to change. Will tried to help him as a kid, but even as an adult, and he had failed. His father wanted the life he had, whatever life that was. He wanted his only son to suffer to the point of having to sell his body to eat. Still, though, if it wasn't for his dad and his disgusting vices, he would not have Hannibal by his side today. Yet this fact did not erase the very painful memories of his school days, of his first time, of his ruined childhood. He had learned to ignore the dull ache, the shame, when he was living that life. He had to do it, to make the choice between eating and pimping himself out. And he had always felt forced to do so.

It’s why it meant so much to him that Hannibal abhorred at least that line of work – that he tried to do better, even if he had only started to do so because of Will, although Will doubted it was the case.

He wasn't worried about his Dad anymore. He could be dead for all he cared. He was just too happy when he heard about the data collection assignment. It was a chance for him to prove to Hannibal that he was worth more than what he seemed now. That was something he could do! He could go with Hannibal to pick up important stuff, make sure nobody tried to harm him. Maybe he would even get to meet his associate and get actively involved as his partner, his lover.

But then again, maybe not. Maybe he would be another nameless bodyguard because Hannibal couldn't afford to let people know that he was gay and into guys 15 years his junior.

No. Hannibal was taking him. He wanted his company, his involvement, and he was going to be whatever Hannibal needed him to be so opportunities like this would come to him more and more until Hannibal saw that he needed Will as much as Will needed him.

 

\---------00000--------

 

 _‘How?’_ Will wondered as he held onto his bloody arm. No…not how. _Why?_ Why was he such an unlucky bastard? Of course, the only time that Hannibal had decided to let him come along for business, a fucking rival organization decided to walk in and make a statement by shooting everyone on sight.

The club had been closed, and only the staff and Hannibal's entourage were inside. The gang outside knew they would be there. The _how_ still needed to be answered, though.

Will saw it a moment too late. Bev did, too. She barked something to him, but he didn't catch it before the glass of the main door exploded and around six men kicked the door in, each of them firing a gun, shooting down a waitress and a delivery guy.

As soon as the shit storm started, Beverly and both of Hannibal's bodyguards began firing back, quickly killing two men. Hannibal shoved Will behind the bar, then joined his men, his finger hot on the trigger, looking too composed as he stood with his back on the thick totem pole accent beside the men’s rest room, growling under his breath, anger written on his face, something that Will had never seen before.

Will felt weirdly aroused, and him seeing Hannibal killing someone sent pleasant  shivers down his spine. Not that it was the right moment for that. _Not that there was ever a good moment for such morbid fantasies, he laughed inwardly._

He crawled under the bar he had taken cover behind when the bullets started to hit bottles and shards of glass showered down his head. He wasn't that scared, maybe just a little nervous. He had been in a shooting with Matt before, some gang-related bullshit. Matt owed them money for the cheap powder he and Will hit the night before. Will remembered it clearly because that was when Matt ran away and it was also the last time Will ever saw his face. For a while, he assumed Matt was dead, but he was probably just arrested. Will had managed to hide in a small convenience store and avoided any legal repercussions, thank god. He had not been ready to explain why he had been in that old warehouse full of drunks and junkies – said reason being to fuck a guy in the hay bed on the second floor.

Years later, now, he realized he had been an idiot for bringing a knife to a gun fight. He should have asked Hannibal for a gun, not that he knew how to use one, but maybe that was something adrenaline taught you.

The shootout lasted maybe less than three minutes, but the horrible sounds – the glass, the screams of agony of a man he could see bleeding out a few feet away... Will needed to get out. He heard someone yelling in Lithuanian, but he was too upset to understand them, Hannibal's lessons of his foreign language lost in the raging sea of his mind.

He heard the shuffling of someone getting closer, and he held the switchblade forward, aimed at whoever finished the man on the floor and was planning the same to him. Out of somewhere, he heard Hannibal call out for him, his voice desperate, sending pain to his heart. He was okay, but he couldn't let his lover know. He was mute, frozen where he was crouched. Besides, he doubted if he could be heard in the cacophony of violence all around.

From his periphery, a tall, long-haired blond man slid down against the wall beside the bar. He had a gun trained on Will, though his hand was unsteady, fingers stained with blood that clearly came from the oozing gash on his forehead. He was not even worried about taking cover, smirking as he saw what Will was holding. He was clearly desperate, taking a gulp of air as he squeezed the trigger, but immediately exhaling his last when a bullet shot through his temple.

Will gasped at the heavy blow mixed with liquid heat that sent him staggering back, his ass hitting the floor. Something hot flowed down his arm and he raised a hand at the same time he looked at it. He was hit. Will shook, dropping the knife on the floor. In seconds, pain was blooming in his arm.

“Fuck…” he breathed, seeing more blood seeping through his clothes. He tried to get back on his feet as small shards of glass were pricking his skin where he was laying on them. “Fuck!” he hissed, finally sitting up. It seemed like forever, but he was able to move again and was able to crawl under the wooden counter, only noticing then that the room had gone quiet.

‘Shit,’ he thought. Well, at least he wasn’t dead. Maybe he could consider that a victory.

"Will?! Will!"

Hannibal was calling him again, and without the noise, he now realized the blast of the shot had left him a bit deaf, making Hannibal's voice seem distant. He tried to call back, but only managed a strangled moan as he stood up, one hand grabbing his bleeding shoulder too stop the bleeding. With a cry, he came back down almost immediately, his legs unable to keep him standing and the blood loss making him dizzy. He was never good with blood.

Beverly got to him first, holding him up and looking at his face. Her shock left her pale and worry lines formed on his forehead. Her hair was down now, undone and messy.

"You look so pretty," Will said with a silly smile.

"You are hallucinating, Mr. Graham."

"Will!"

Will let his head drop on Bev’s shoulder to see Hannibal, who was immediately on his knees, taking him from Bev. He was also messy, his impeccable suit now stained with huge blotch of wine – or was it blood? He was as pale as Beverly, and Will saw a mix of emotions run behind his eyes as he looked at him. Fear, then pain, then pure anger and hatred. Will tried to tell him he was okay, but the wailing of police sirens interrupted his low whimper.

Hannibal dropped a kiss in the middle of his eyes, murmuring something to him in his language. Then to Bev, he barked, "We need to go. Take him to Dr. Bloom, Katz. NOW!"

"Yes, Boss!" She said and, without another word, helped Will out the back door and into the car.

"But Hannibal..." Will argued, trying to get out of the backseat. Bev held him firmly back down, pressing her own bundled coat to his wound.

"He'll be fine, but you, you need to see a Doctor and soon."

Who was driving? Will was so confused.

Back in the now destroyed club, Hannibal was fuming. Tobias was dead; he could see what was left of his head. His feet took him quickly to the corner where a large white man was sneering as he approached. Seeing the bastard hale and whole, only bruised, sent him snarling at the sole survivor of his aggressors.

"What do we do with him, Boss?" Marco asked, shifting his weight to his uninjured leg. A bullet had grazed his calf, but the bleeding was slow.

"Take him with you. Make him talk. I want to know who’s responsible for this carnage."

"Fuck you, mongrel cunt! Go back to your country!" The man barked, spitting at Hannibal’s feet, smug and sure, flashing his blood-stained teeth.

"You fucking dare to talk like that?" Marco surged forward, but Hannibal held his arm, pulling him back.

Marco relaxed, but remained visibly upset.

"I’d love for you to show him how we handle disrespect in _my country_ ," Hannibal said, taking off his suit jacket. He and the remnants of his men needed to leave now before the police arrived.

_He needed to see Will._

This had been a bad idea, he thought with regret. His boy belonged at home, surrounded by luxury, kept safe and sound. The picture of Will bleeding and dazed made his blood boil, but there were many important matters to take care of first – like the envelope that rested at his feet. He picked up the stained packet and glanced with disgust at the man on the floor. "And if he doesn't talk after that, feed him to the dogs."

"All of him, Boss?" Marco asked.

"No... We don't have that many dogs..." Hannibal said, almost absentmindedly. He didn’t even notice that the injured man’s face had gone white at his words.

 

\----------------------------

If you like my work please consider supporting me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/dotmh)!


End file.
